


Severance

by Beeba



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Break Up, Broke Peter Parker, But which two?, Cheating, Distant Wade, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, For two characters, Heartbreak, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Wade, Love Triangles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Prequel, Rich Eddie, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Sex, Sleepwalking, Stalking, Wackjob Eddie, hmmm...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeba/pseuds/Beeba
Summary: The early Spring sun brightened the usually dull neighborhood Peter lived in. Citizens stood outside of their apartments to enjoy the fresh air, some even waving good morning to the brunette as he passed by. The flowers were beginning to bloom on the rare patches of soil that supported the tall, leafy trees by the sidewalk. Children hustled past him in a hurry to catch their school buses, probably excited that they would be getting out soon for their spring break. This time of year was really the best. People were always so much happier in the Spring.So why couldn’t Peter be happy, too?He could feel the hole in his heart growing wider as the reminder of Wade not being there flooded through his memories again. It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair. Peter was never in Wade’s thoughts, so why was Wade constantly in Peter’s?--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Peter's finds comfort in spending time with a man he's always hated, while the man he once loved becomes the one he learns to despise.





	1. Alienation

(NOTES! IMPORTANT NOTES! : If this chapter looks familiar, it's because it's Chapter 7 in the "Alienated: The Sequel) work. Remember? It was the background on that thing that happened with the thing at that place? If you don't know what I'm talking about, don't worry. This work will stand on its own as a separate story, so you don't have to read Alienated: The Sequel or the original Alienated to understand what's happening. Those who HAVE read those two works, congratulations! This story will serve as backstory for both the original and sequel Alienated story. So that makes this a prequel, I suppose. Good? Great! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please comment below when you're all done!)

 

 

 

 

Getting out of bed was honestly the last thing Peter Parker wanted to do when he woke up one March morning. Laying half naked on his stomach, Peter could already feel the unexplainable soreness that berated his pained body. His aching head throbbed as the bright sun rays that penetrated his window assaulted his sensitive eyes and left him blinded. Peter groaned at the morning light and turned his face away from the window, looking to the wall beside his bed instead.

In this moment, there was nothing the young hero wanted more than to sleep. But no matter how long he laid there, completely submerged in his old, spring mattress, the hero simply couldn’t fall back asleep. It didn’t feel like he had gotten any rest at all, despite the fact that he had made sure to go to bed at nine last night.

Sadly, this wasn’t surprising. Peter hadn’t been resting well in a very long time. It didn’t matter how short he would cut his patrols or how early he’d go to bed. Every morning, it was the same thing: sore muscles, throbbing head, and a yearning for more rest.

Unfortunately for the hero, more rest was not a possibility. Today was an important day: Friday. The day that Peter Parker, the freelance photographer of the Daily Bugle newspaper, turned in his work for the week. He had to get up and be on time. He had to ensure that he looked his very best as to impress his stiff boss. And he needed to land a hefty check for his overdue rent.

Then again, more rest would have been so nice. A few extra minutes of rest couldn’t hurt, right?

Peter prepared his sensitive eyes before turning in the direction of the window once more to look at the alarm clock that sat on the dresser beside him. The hero narrowed his tired eyes and looked past the bright rays that obstructed his vision, only to find himself staring at his brand new, black Spider-man suit that drooped over the green digital numbers of his alarm clock, its mask flopped upside down as the eyes stared back at the exhausted hero.

Peter furrowed his brow, not remembering tossing his suit there but too tired to try and decipher how it ended up in such an odd place. Instead, he reached over and tossed the suit to the floor, then stared wide eyed and in utter disbelief at the digital clock as it displayed a time of 10:27 in the morning. Peter popped his head up so quickly that he nearly broke his neck. How the hell was it 10:27!? He set his alarm clock for 10:00! Why didn’t it go off?

The hero’s tired body, despite its objection, quickly hopped into action and rolled out of the soft, comfortable bed. Without a precious snooze button to spare, Peter darted over to his closet and retrieve the collared shirt and slacks he had ironed the night before.

Peter absolutely loathed wearing such things, but he had no choice. He had to go to work, though, in all honesty, the last thing he wanted to do right now was be surrounded by those snobs. He liked being alone like this, in his room, by himself. Or maybe it wasn’t that. Perhaps he didn’t want to run off to work because he didn’t want to be around anyone who wasn’t his boyfriend.

Wade had been gone for at least a month now, and it was extremely frustrating to be without him. Peter wouldn’t have been so ticked off, however, if Wade hadn’t promised him that his so-called ‘mission’ would only take a week. After he had left, things really began to go downhill for the young hero. The nights he spent in his new apartment were difficult. He’d get rest, yes, but it seemed as though no matter how many hours of sleep he got, he always woke up completely drained of any energy to start his day.

And today was another one of those days.

Peter could feel the bags under his eyes as he reached up to rub them with his hand before grabbing his work clothes. It seemed like no matter how many hours of sleep he got, his exhaustion never seemed to go away. As Peter shuffled his way into the bathroom and looked at his tired face in the mirror by his sink, the brunette pondered that perhaps he may have been depressed. He was showing all of the signs of it, wasn’t he? He didn’t know for sure, but one this was certain. This was all Wade’s fault. It was his fault that Peter was so lonely…

But thinking about that guy at this exact moment wasn’t going to do him any good. He needed to get to work, preferably on time, to avoid that rant from his boss…and that sneer from the new guy.

Peter grimaced as he hung his work clothes on the bathroom doorknob before grabbing his toothbrush and brushing his teeth, loathing at the very memory of that stupid smirk that dumb, spiky-haired blonde would make whenever Peter managed to drag himself into work.

That guy clearly thought he was better than him. Not to say that he didn’t look the part. The new guy’s camera was a lot bigger. And a lot more expensive. And to top it all off, he dressed better, too. Regardless of what the temperature was, the guy always came to work in those expensive collared shirts and professional slacks. He always dressed so neat and clean and always seemed so confident in his work.

Ha! His work…

The new guy also happened to be a photographer for Spider-man. Or so he proclaimed. Ever since the black suited Spider-man made his appearance, the guy had been coming in with some pretty interesting shots. They were good shots, yes. Fantastic even.

But they weren’t real. They couldn’t have been. Because Spider-man never posed for shots for the new guy.

Clearly, they were fakes. Clearly. But accusing the guy of photoshopping Spidey shots wouldn’t necessarily give him points with his boss. The last thing he needed in life was to get on J.J.’s bad side. So for now, as much as he hated it, the hero would have to do his best to grin and bear it.

After finishing up in the bathroom and setting his toothbrush to the side, Peter returned to his clothes and prepared to put them on, only to remember that he had not yet put on his new Spider suit.

Peter stripped himself of his boxers and went to grab the black suit that laid puddled on his bedroom floor. Once in his hands, Peter mentally prepared himself to stuff himself inside the tight suit before he began to put his first leg in. It would take at least five minutes to put on.

Peter huffed. Ever since he began wearing it after it mysteriously appeared in his closet one night, the suit had been getting tighter and tighter. He assumed Wade had put it there as a joke and stole his regular red and blue one, perhaps trying to get him to wear something a little more skin tight around the ass area. The pervert. But stuffing himself inside of this damn thing was seriously becoming a chore. It took so long do to. Not to mention how questionably sticky it was becoming. Gross. He wanted to wait for Wade to return so he could get his suit back again, but as the hero struggled to put himself inside the mystery fabric, Peter couldn’t help but consider simply starting from scratch and making another suit…

Once the suit was on and the mask and gloves were securely in his waist band, Peter proceeded to throw his civilian clothes on over top. Once dressed, the brunette finger-combed through his wild hair, put his camera around his neck and grab his satchel containing his photos for the week. Hopefully, J.J. would like what he saw. If his landlord asked his broke ass for rent one more time, he might actually lose any sanity he might have had left.

Fortunately, Peter didn’t run into the greedy landlord on his way out of the apartment, which actually made his long walk to the Daily Bugle building a lot more tolerable. The early spring sun brightened the usually dull neighborhood he lived in. Citizens stood outside of their apartments to enjoy the fresh air, some even waving good morning to the brunette as he passed by. The flowers were beginning to bloom on the rare patches of soil that supported the tall, leafy trees by the sidewalk. Children hustled past him in a hurry to catch their buses, probably excited that they would be getting out soon for their spring break. This time of year was really the best. People were always so much happier in the spring.

So why couldn’t he be happy, too?

Peter could feel the hole in his heart growing wider as the reminder of Wade not being there flooded through his memories again. It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair. Peter was never in Wade’s thoughts, so why was Wade constantly in Peter’s? It was so infuriating. He was so angry with his boyfriend. A call, a text message…hell, a telegram from the guy would have made his life so much more bearable. But Wade didn’t seem to want to. Or wasn’t able to, from where he was.

Either way, he missed him so much.

Any joy from being outside in the presence of the spring’s bright sun quickly dissipated at the depressing thoughts as he sluggishly walked through the city. He missed Wade’s intoxicating scent, his body’s heat, his tall height. He missed his constant talking and all of the moronic things he would say. He missed his smile. His hugs. His kisses. His sex. God, being without his sex was the absolute the worst sort of torture Wade could inflict on him. He just wished that his idiot would come home soon to hold him tight and finally fuck him out of his misery already. Being celibate really wasn’t his thing.

Despite all of the sluggish walking and depressing thoughts, Peter managed to make it to work only a few minutes late. He stepped into the building’s lobby and forced himself to pause in place, close his tired eyes and take a deep breath. He was at work now. He was upset, yes. He was exhausted, yes. But he couldn’t let that interfere with getting his job done for the day. Thankfully, he was only a freelance photographer, so he didn’t have to stay the entire 8 hours of work like the full time employees, but, a simple meeting with his flamboyant boss would feel like entire work day. Still, he’d have to get through it. And if he was going to stay on his boss’s good side and make it through his small amount of time here, he needed to keep himself focused on working hard to sell his photos, keeping his mood positive, and for God’s sake, controlling his stress-

“Parker!” the brunette suddenly heard someone call out from across the room.

Peter opened his eyes and turned his head to the sound of his name, only to grimace and turn his eyes away from the source of the noise that stood on the far end of the lobby. Great. Fucking great. Of course, amongst the scarce, half a dozen workers bustling through the lobby, the new guy, Eddie Brock, would be there, too. Peter glanced over his shoulder at the other once more, watching as the tall blonde waved his arm at the brunette as he stood in the only functioning elevator in the entire old and crumbling building.

“Come on, man! I can’t hold the door forever” Eddie explained, extending one of his arms to the elevator doors in order to keep them from shutting completely. Clearly, engaging a source of stress probably wasn’t the best way to avoid stress. But Brock was standing in the only elevator, and Peter really needed to get to the top floor. Maybe he could just take the stairs. It was only twenty levels. Anything to avoid being in a small space with that guy.

Then again, it would only be for a few seconds. He wouldn’t have to say anything to him, or even look at him. Besides, if Eddie was still in the lobby, that meant he was sort of late, too. If they arrived at the same time, at least J.J. wouldn’t single Peter out for tardiness.

So, as reluctant as he was, Peter turned towards the elevator and slowly made his way over to it, keeping his eyes on his feet until he stepped into the small space with his fellow photographer.

The doors closed, enclosing the two men in the small space. Peter scrunched his nose, suddenly noticing the scent of cologne wafting off of the other male. He always wore stuff like that, and in Peter’s opinion, a little too much of it. It was probably expensive, just like everything else about this guy. Although, Peter couldn’t deny the fact that it sort of smelled kind of…nice.

But that was beside the point!

Eddie pressed the button to go to the twentieth floor and leaned his back on one of the elevator’s walls. Peter, on the other hand, stood still in the middle of the box, keeping his eyes on his feet as they two men silently ascended.

But the silence wouldn’t last forever.

“So…how’s it going?” the other male began, readjusting the large, name brand satchel over his shoulder before crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Any luck with the Spidey shots?” he asked, Peter’s stomach twisting as he sensed the snide undertone hidden in the blonde’s voice.

Peter narrowed his eyes as he continued to stare at his scuffed shoes, doing everything in his power not to look in the other’s direction.

“Nope. No one’s seen Spider-man for a while” he muttered out for the sake of being polite. Or maybe not. “I guess he finally got fed up with some of his annoying photographers.”

“Oh yeah. I would be fed up, too” Eddie agreed, Peter seeing him nod in his peripherals. “Some photographers just aren’t talented. And throw fits when someone gets the better shot, you know Parker?”

Peter huffed and closed his eyes, already feeling the other’s stupid glare burning holes in the back of his head. Fortunately, this unfortunate elevator ride quickly came to a stop once they finally made it to their destination. Peter exited first, followed by Eddie who stayed rather close as they walked towards the boss’s office.

“Hey. If you don’t have any shots, what could you possibly want to show him?” Eddie inquired, earning only a quick glance from the brown eyed brunette. Why was this guy so interested in what he had? It’s not like Eddie had any recent Spider shots with him, either. That was, of course, if he hadn’t fabricated any up on his computer.

“Parker! Bruce! You’re late!” Peter suddenly heard from in front of him, and looked up. He nearly grimaced at the sight of his gray and black haired boss that stood within the door of his office, the cigar hanging from his lip so big that it was nearly comical.

The two photographers quickly picked up the pace and hurried into J.J.’s office, watching as the door closed behind them.

“Deadline’s coming up and I don’t have shit to put on the front page. I need those shots and I need’em now” the boss announced, stepping over to the front of his desk and leaning against it, crossing his arms and puffing on his cigar. J.J.’s eyes turned to Peter.

“Parker, whatcha got?”

“Uh, umm” Peter began, suddenly caught off guard. The hero reached into his satchel and rummaged through it until he removed the batch of photos he had prepared for him. “Spider-man hasn’t been out all week, sir. These are the most recent pictures anyone has” Peter explained.

J.J. took the pictures from the photographer’s hand and quickly scanned through them. All of them were black suited Spider-man shots. Very rare, well taken, and in Peter’s mind, worth a fortune. His stash would at least yield enough to pay off his overdue rent, he was sure of it.

His boss nodded at a few worth contenders, much to Peter’s delight, and set the pictures to the side.

“And Bruce?”

“It’s Brock, sir” Eddie corrected gently.

“Whatever.”

Peter internally smirked at the other’s interactions, finding solace in the fact that J.J. never could remember this guy’s name. Still, the enthusiastic blonde seemed to stay optimistic, smiling as he reached down to his bag and pulled out a yellow folder. Peter nearly scoffed at the unnecessary organization within it. Though the folder was closed, the brunette could already see the color coded paperclips and posted notes. Clearly, he was trying to show Peter up again.

“I don’t mean to undercut my pal here…” Eddie began, handing the boss the full folder. Ugh, there he goes again. Showing off.

“…but I happened to spot the Spider menace just last night.”

Peter narrowed his eyes at the other photographers, then turned his attention back to his boss. The sight he had witnessed was downright terrifying. A star seemed to gleam in his eye as a mixture of surprise and delight flooded his tense expression. Peter’s world seemed to shatter at his boss’s delight.

“Brock. These are…” J.J. began, and never seemed to finish. It gave the brunette a sick feeling in his stomach. Not to mention boss had finally gotten the guy’s name right! This wasn’t good. It wasn’t good at all!

Eddie crossed his arms, and Peter couldn’t help but feel the smug eyes watching the hero, as if the blonde fed off of Peter’s distress. J.J. continued to slowly run through Eddie’s work, only looking up to the two photographers after the last picture was thoroughly examined.

“I gotta go with…” J.J. began, his old eyes glancing back and forth from the experienced freelancer to the newest edition, before the man’s silver eyes landed on the cheating blonde beside the brokenhearted brunette.

“Brock. I’ll give you $200 for all of ‘em.”

“Yes, sir!” Eddie enthusiastically agreed, reaching out to the boss’s hand and shaking his hand, sealing their lucrative agreement. Peter idly stood by the two, doing everything in his power not to let his jaw hit the floor. He wanted to intervene, to call out the blonde’s sneaky photoshopping, but never ended up finding his voice. Peter hadn’t seen the photos Eddie had presented to the boss, but they must have been pretty great for J.J. to offer him 200 big ones. Peter hadn’t even seen that much money in a long time. And to give that much to that, that cheater? It just wasn’t fair…

“My photos gotta be worth something” Peter finally piped up, earning the attention of the two men still in the middle of their handshake. He couldn’t even look Eddie in the eye, already knowing the smug look that must have been there. Instead, he remained focused on his boss, trying to tap into the little bit of sympathy in his heart.

“I-I mean. Even if it’s not the front page. You can still use them, right? They’re good.” No, they were great. They were great photos. But he couldn’t just stand there and debate that with these two individuals. He needed money. Food money. Rent money. Anything to help him get by for the month.

But J.J. and his stingy disposition wasn’t ready to pay up.

“I’ve got all I need here” the boss said, then turned his attention back to the blonde. “The front desk will take care of you.”

“Thanks, boss” he heard Eddie say before he stepped back towards the door and out of the large office. Peter stayed behind, ready to lose every ounce of dignity to push his photos forward.

“Come on, Mr. Jameson. There has to be something you can use. Besides, I have more experience with Spider-man than any photographer here” he reminded as J.J. stepped around his desk and perched himself on his big, leather office chair. Puffing on his cigar, the man said nothing for some time, only examining the desperate hero until leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

“Which is the only reason I haven’t offered Brock the staff job.”

“S-staff job?” Peter could feel his mouth salivate at the words. Was there really a staff job opened up for him? What he wouldn’t do for a regular job. For regular paydays! But soon his wet mouth dried up, suddenly realizing that his boss was contemplating on giving that stupid blonde the job Peter rightfully deserved.

“It just opened up. Brock doesn’t know anything about it yet” J.J. explained, then looked to his desk where Eddie’s folder sat. “I was hoping you’d muster up something I could work with, but your pictures don’t even compare. No way in hell I can give you a staff job when he’s coming in with stuff like this.”

Simultaneously, J.J. reached forward and opened Eddie’s folder up to the experienced photographer, who then stared in absolute disbelief at what was there. There was no denying the fact that Eddie Brock had talent. Even if they were photoshopped, it was hard to tell. They were so close, so detailed and focused. Peter couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. No…it was his camera. His camera was more expensive, so of course it meant the guy would get better shots…right?

“You’ve got three days” he heard J.J. say, and looked up from the desk to him. “You get me shots like this in three days, and I’ll consider giving you the job over Brock.”

Peter straightened up at the words. Three days for his best work? No problem. And since Eddie didn’t know anything about the job yet, he was sure to have the advantage. He’d get that staff job for sure. Just as long as Brock didn’t try to show him up again…

“You can count on me boss” he promised before gathering his rejected photos from the desk and stepping out of the room. Peter headed to the elevator, doing his best not to look too hard at the scattered desks and office workers that surrounded the large space. He didn’t want to get his hopes up too soon.

As confident as he sounded in Jameson’s presence, there was still a hint of concern plaguing his heart. The hero looked down at his photos and frowned. Despite what his boss said, Peter truly thought that these photos were worth something rather than nothing. Who else knew how to take pictures of Spider-man other than Spider-man himself?

Clearly, Eddie was a liar. Since Peter didn’t go patrolling last night, it was obvious that Eddie was making the pictures up somehow. But they were good. They were realistic. They were…better.

Peter sighed as he stared at the jumbled photos cradled in his hand, then watched as they fell to the ground, Peter having walked into something without realizing. The brunette looked up at his obstacle, only to find himself staring at the back of the stupid blonde who stole his paycheck.

Eddie turned his head to look over his shoulder and scoffed upon seeing the one responsible for bumping into him.

“Harassment in the workplace? You tryna get sued?” he teased, turning around completely to face the other photographer. Peter narrowed his eyes at the man, then knelt down to gather the fallen photos.

“The only person being harassed here is me” Peter muttered, trying to grab his photos quickly before this guy made him lose his mind. The last person he needed to talk to was this guy. He needed to stay focus on figuring out what sort of pictures to take. Unfortunately, Eddie was persistent when it came to getting under Peter’s skin, and knelt beside the hero to help pick up what Peter had dropped.

“You told me you didn’t have any Spidey shots” Eddie mentioned, handing the disgruntled photographer his batch of pictures, which were promptly snatched back. Peter said nothing to Eddie’s words, and instead stood from the floor and continued to make his way towards the elevator. Too bad Eddie was heading the same way. Peter reached out and pressed the elevator button, glaring at the door and tapping his foot vigorously as Eddie stopped beside him, feeling his blue eyes watching him from above.

“Not that it really matters at this point, but I could see why boss took mine over yours.”

Peter said nothing. Of course he would choose Eddie’s. They were photoshopped…

“If you want, I could give you some pointers for next time-”

“Who’d ever take pointers from you?” Peter huffed back, balling his fist at his side as his sharp eyes glanced over to the annoying blonde. God, this guy was so annoying! As if this novice could teach Peter something. Eddie quickly put his hands up and smiled, as if enjoying the rise.

“Whoa, hey now. No need to get defensive. I only want to help you out…”

Peter turned his eyes away from the blonde, finding the elevator doors open and waiting for him. Peter stepped through, followed by Eddie, who took his time to press the Lobby button. The elevator doors closed once more, and the two men descended the building in silence. How he absolutely loathed being near this guy like this. Fortunately for Peter, there was one good thing that came out of it. Since they were alone now, it wouldn’t be a bad time to call him out on all of his cheating.

“You wanna help me out? Then answer this…” Peter began, crossing his arms and leaning his back against the side of the elevator wall.

“Okay?”

“How long do you think you can hand J.J. those fake shots until he finds out?”

Eddie paused for a moment, his eyes appearing dazed by the question, before a wide smirk fell across his face. The asshole. It wasn’t exactly the reaction Peter expected, though he shouldn’t have been surprised by it. Eddie enjoyed seeing a rise out of the experienced photographer.

“Fake shots?” he repeated. “You honestly think they’re fake?”

“They gotta be!” Peter said, uncrossing his arms to ball his fists at his sides. “Spider-man did not go out last night and you know it. So you can stop lying.”

“Why do you think I’m lying?” Eddie pushed on, even taking a step towards the irritated brunette. “Is it because the boss picked my shots over yours? You’re clearly salty about it…”

“Salty?” What did that even mean?

“Or maybe it’s because the Spider found a more qualified photographer and you’re just…jealous?”

Peter narrowed his eyes, then turned his eyes away from the smug hero. Where the hell did this guy get off? Clearly, the brunette was not jealous of himself as Spider-man, but still, the comment got under his skin. But it wasn’t only that. Peter had called Eddie out on his cheating ways, and the guy hadn’t even blinked. Was his conscious so dirty and defiled that he felt no shame about it?

“You don’t have to be jealous, Parker. I don’t want you to be” Eddie suddenly said, breaking the hero out of his deep thought. Peter blinked, noting the shift in the blonde’s voice, his soft tone still immersed in his ears. The hero glanced up, feeling his body tense upon realizing the Eddie had took a step closer.

“Who said I was jealous, huh?” Peter defended, unable to help but notice his boasting voice had softened as well. “Your little scam is taking food out of my mouth and keeping me from paying rent. And I want it to stop-”

“Then why don’t you let me treat you to lunch?”

Peter paused his rant with his mouth wide open, his eyes so wide that it was a miracle that they hadn’t fallen out of his skull. Maybe he didn’t hear the guy right. Maybe all of this cologne in such a small space was making him delusional.

“I mean, I did just get a fat check. And a new café just opened up across the street from my place” Eddie continued to say. The hero managed to close his mouth again, but wasn’t quite sure how to respond to the other’s words. Did this guy really just…ask him out to lunch!?

Peter opened his mouth, expecting some sort of words to come out, but nothing would. He didn’t know if he should be annoyed by the request or glad. It wasn’t like Peter wasn’t hungry. Because he was. Oh, he was so hungry. If he had to eat another cheap peanut butter and jelly sandwich at his old, crumbling apartment, he was going to lose it. Maybe a free meal wouldn’t be so bad…

…then again, this was Eddie he was talking about. How the hell was he going to keep his food down while eating a meal with this guy? This cheater?

“I don’t like the look on your face…” Eddie suddenly said, and Peter blinked.

“What the hell do you mean-” Peter began, but found himself interrupted by the quiet ding of the elevator. The doors opened, revealing the large lobby on the other side. Eddie stepped out first, the hero watching as the man reached up and dug into the solidary pocket in his collared shirt.

Peter stepped out of the elevator, pausing when Eddie presented him with a small, paper card. A business card.

“Here” Eddie said. “It’s called a business card. You know, for professionals? It’s got my address on it. The café’s right across the street from it. I’ll meet you there at noon.”

“Hey, I never said I was going-”

“I don’t care if you go” Eddie said blankly, even giving the hero a carefree shrug. “It’s your choice. But it’s a free meal.”

Peter didn’t know how to feel, or respond, for that matter. It wasn’t like Eddie was wrong. Peter would never turn down a free meal. Except it wouldn’t really be free. The money being spent on his food was really the money Peter rightfully deserved. Eddie spending any part of that $200 on him wasn’t special. It was wrong.

Eddie didn’t seem concerned by Peter’s inability to give him a definitive answer. He seemed so calm and nonchalant, and it was pissing the hell out of him. Didn’t Eddie just ask him out? He didn’t seem nervous or persistent or anything. He just seemed, smug. It was sickening.

Peter stuffed the small card in his pants pocket and walked around the carefree blonde.

“Whatever…” he muttered out as he shuffled his way towards the building’s front door. As if he would entertain that guy with his presence…

“Remember, noon” Eddie called from across the lobby before Peter exited the Daily Bugle and entered the sunlight stricken sidewalk. Peter didn’t dare look back at the building as he began his long walk home, trying to ignore his stupid heart that threatened to beat out of his chest.

That guy, always trying to get a rise out of him. Eddie was probably just trying to tease him. He couldn’t have been serious about asking him out for lunch. He was just joking, wasn’t he?

But, that didn’t make any sense. Peter reached down to his pants pocket and pulled out the business card. Why would Eddie give him all of this information if he was only teasing? His name, his number, his address…wait, what?

Peter paused in the middle of the sidewalk, reading through the card’s words over and over again until he recognized he wasn’t dreaming. Eddie, he lived there? In the most expensive and high class condominium in New York? Sure, the guy just walked away with $200, but being a freelancing photographer wasn’t exactly a lucrative career. How could he afford a place so pricey?

The hero pondered for only a moment before he shook his head fiercely. Why the hell should Peter care? Scammers like Eddie Brock probably had a bunch of different ways of making money. Besides, it’s not like the guy couldn’t have lied about where he lived. He’s lied about his pictures. Why not this, too?

Even so, the card looked very convincing. Even a frugal guy like Peter could tell that Eddie’s laminated, gold font card was expensive. It even had some of Eddie’s cologne on it. Even as Peter held it away from his face, the hero could still smell the blonde’s scent…

Peter took a quick glance around him, ensuring that no one was watching him before raising the card up to his nose and sniffing it. His face burned at the very idea of doing such a thing, but for some strange and unknown reason, he wanted to. The card smelled so good. The cologne, despite how much Eddie wore, was admittedly nice, and made his heart flutter at the smell of the scent. It must have been expensive.

Maybe, Eddie really was rich…

A pedestrian walked by, giving the hero a peculiar look that screamed ‘you look like a nutjob’ before Peter realized that the card was still up to his face. Peter lowered his embarrassed eyes and stuffed the card back in his pocket. Even if Eddie was rich, it was probably all stolen money. And a guy like Peter couldn’t get involved in someone like that. Eddie was shady. And the brunette wouldn’t dare to entertain the cheater and thief with his presence at lunch.

Not that he even wanted to go to lunch with someone like Eddie Brock. Ha! As if. Seriously, come on. Who would want to have a free, delicious, high class meal with someone like him? Besides, Eddie was like, and Peter was like…there’s just no way it would…right?

Peter sighed, continuing to walk back to his old apartment complex, preparing his taste buds for another dull, peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Maybe he’d try to get some sleep, too. He didn’t have plans on going out tonight for patrols, so he’d have plenty of time to catch up on some well-deserved sleep.

If only his pride would stop getting in the way. A free meal would have been so nice…


	2. Hesitation

(MORE NOTES: This is chapter 8 of Alienated: The Sequel. You can reread it if you want to, or skip to the next chapter, which has not been posted in any other work. This story will be original after this chapter C: Enjoy!)

 

 

Peter looked down to the watch strapped around his wrist and stared as time continued to tick by. It was finally noon, and against his better judgment that warned him to stay away, Peter Parker found himself drawn to the new café he had been invited to in order to meet up with his narcissistic coworker. Customers of the eatery filed in and out of the café doors, walking around the stagnant brunette who looked and felt so out of place beside the business-savvy patrons.

The nervous brunette bit his lip and readjusted the strap of his bag around his shoulder.  He must have been out there for at least fifteen minutes, going back and forth with himself as to whether or not he should even entertain Eddie’s invitation with his presence. It’s not like he liked Eddie, or remotely enjoyed his company. If anything, he hated the arrogant bastard more than anything. But the fact remains: Peter was sick of his loneliness. He had been without a conversation with another human being for so long that he felt on the edge of madness. Perhaps having a conversation with another human being would bring him back to sanity, even if it were with his worst enemy.

Besides, he wasn’t ready to face his landlord about his nonexistent rent payment just yet…

As difficult as it was, Peter took a deep breath and finally build up enough courage to enter the fancy café. To Peter’s surprise, the cafe was surprisingly small and intimate, full of black suited businessmen and women who murmured under the hum of classical music. Peter took a moment to scan the cafe and was able to spot Eddie Brock almost immediately. He was sitting by the window on the farthest end of the room, a steaming white mug cupped between his palms, his eyes staring into his cup as if he were in a daze.

Peter stood by the front door for a moment, watching him in silence, mesmerized. He didn’t understand it, but he could feel his heart skip a beat the instant he laid eyes on him. A constricting force tightened around his thumping chest as he stared at the other man from a distance, watching the sunlight gleam through the window against his perfect skin and bright hair. He hadn’t noticed it before, but, Eddie was sort of… _beautiful_. Almost like an angel…

Peter blinked, analyzing his thoughts before furrowing his brow and shaking his head. An angel? _Really_? Eddie was far from it. He could admit that he looked, nice, but Peter knew that the pretty male sitting across the room was nothing more than the arrogant bastard that had no remorse for stealing his paycheck.

Eddie must have felt Peter’s eyes on him because he looked over in his direction and grinned at the sight of the brunette. Peter stilled, caught. No turning back now…

The blonde lowered his cup.

“Parker…” he called quietly from across the room, raising his arm and waving him over. Peter sighed despairingly before he slowly made his way over to him, doing his best not to look in his general direction. Having lunch with his mortal enemy…what the hell was he doing?

“And here I thought you’d gone and stood me up” Eddie teased as Peter pulled out the chair on the other side of the table and took a seat. The brunette glanced over to the blonde and narrowed his eyes before cutting them down to the menu that laid in front of him. Just eat and leave…

“Free meals don’t come around too often, unfortunately” Peter greeted, scanning through the menu. “Plus I assumed you felt a little guilty about stealing my paycheck, so feeding me was the least you could do…”

“Ha! That’s right. Because I ‘photoshopped’ those pictures? I almost forgot about that…”

Peter glanced up at Eddie, opening his mouth to defend his stance on the accusation, before sealing his lips and raising the menu up to hide his face. He really needed to behave himself until Eddie paid for his food. He needed to be cordial…for now.

The table was quiet as Peter skimmed through the many options the café had. It was hard to focus, though, seeing as Peter suddenly found himself surrounded by the intoxicating cologne that emitted from the other male. Without too much thought, Peter breathed in the air just to get a whiff of his sweet scent, and smiled in delight behind the menu. Eddie smelled so good…why had Peter not noticed how nice his scent was before?

Peter enjoyed the smell as he made a decision on what to get. Since Eddie was paying, Peter had no trouble waving a waiter over and ordering one of the most expensive sandwiches available.

Unfortunately, the waiter stole the menu from Peter’s hands after ordering, leaving the brunette in full view of the coffee sipping blonde on the other side of the table. Peter did everything in his power not to look at the other male, but he couldn’t help but feel his piercing eyes staring a hole into his face.

Peter finally conceded and looked back at the other male, sporting a confused and defensive frown.

“Why are you staring?”

“I’m not” Eddie insisted, lowering the mug to the table and looking into the steaming liquid inside the cup. “I just can’t believe you actually showed up. I’m kinda glad you did.”

“I still don’t get why you’re being so polite all of a sudden. What are you up to?” Peter asked, suspicious, then frowned deeper when a thought suddenly occurred.

“I hope you’re not planning on bragging about your check, because if you are-”

“I didn’t invite you here about that” Eddie promptly interrupted, his eyes linking with Peter’s again, and the brunette paused. He couldn’t help but hold his breath when he noticed the way Eddie looked at him, his blue eyes gazing into his brown ones, looking into soul and stealing his thoughts away from him. What was that look?

Thank God the bizarre connection was broken when the waiter returned with Peter’s cup of soda. The hero looked down to his drink and quickly began sipping on the straw there, focusing in on his cup like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

When he finally came up for air, Peter kept his eyes low to the table, too nervous to make eye contact with him again, too confused by the feeling.

“Then why _did_ you invite me?”

Eddie scoffed.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he responded, and Peter glanced up just in time to see the other male’s wide grin take over his face.

“To _date_ you, dummy.”

Peter paused, taking a moment to process the words before a wave of fire ran up his neck and covered his face. He…he said date, right? As in, dating? The two of them? Together? On a _date_!?

Peter blinked, suddenly realizing that he had been staring at Eddie’s face as his confused mind scrambled for a reasonable explanation for Eddie wanting to date him. The smile on the blonde’s lips was unchanged, but his eyes, they looked so intrigued, so captivated as they examined Peter’s ever-changing expression.

“Your face is turning red” Eddie noted quietly. “Isn’t that cute. You’re shy…”

“Who’d be shy of you? And who are you calling dummy?” Peter rebutted, looking down to his drink again and taking another sip from it, hoping it would cool the fire burning against his cheeks. It wouldn’t. Now that he had time to process his situation, it was quite obvious that this was a date. Eddie gave him his number. He was paying for his meal. A meal in an expensive café. How could he not see that this was a goddamn date?

“It’s okay, Parker, really…” Eddie said with the shrug of his shoulders and a sip of his drink, so nonchalant as Peter did everything in his power not to freak the hell out. “I get it, I’m intimidating. But you can relax around me. I won’t bite.”

Eddie put his elbow on the table to hold his chin up with his hand and smiled at the other male.

“You still look kinda nervous, Parker. Relax. Hey, how about we break the ice, huh?” he suggested. “You tell me a little something about yourself and I’ll do the same.”

Peter nervously scoffed, still doing his best to look at anything else other than the blonde.

“You’re interviewing me now?” the brunette responded in a less than confident voice, much to the delight of the observing blonde, who chuckled quietly in response.

“Well, yeah. That’s what you do on dates, right?” he asked. “I want to get to know you better. What? Is that so bad?”

Peter’s eyes shifted back and forth from his drink to his ‘date’ several times before he sighed. As confusing as all of this felt, it didn’t feel like Eddie was teasing when he said he wanted to learn more about him. If anything, he seemed genuine, and in a small way, Peter could sort of appreciate that. It had been so long since he had a conversation with another human being other than his boss or his aunt. Maybe this meeting would be good for him, after all.  Besides, there was no harm in just talking, right?

So, without enough of a reason to leave, Peter made the decision to stay and chat with the confident male. At first he was hesitant in telling Eddie his story, but as he progressed Peter realized just how good of a listener the other male was. He was so easy to talk to. It was like he actually sort everything he thought he knew about Eddie. The guy was supposed to be self-centered and arrogant but here, in this setting, he was so much more polite. A gentleman, even…

Peter told Eddie a lot about himself, about his childhood, his high school experiences. He even went as far as to tell him about Uncle Ben, something Peter wasn’t in the habit of chatting about. But with Eddie, Peter found that talking about the hard times was easy. He supposed not having anyone to talk to for such a long time made it hard to shut up. Fortunately, Eddie didn’t seem to mind it.

Peter didn’t realize that his food had arrived until his hand brushed against his plated sandwich as he reached for his drink. The man paused his storytelling to look down and struggled to keep the drool from falling out of his mouth. His plate looked as pretty as a picture. A sandwich that wasn’t old or covered in jelly... God, how long had it been since he enjoyed a real meal like this?

The brunette glanced up to the other man, whose eyes were still stuck on his.

“Go ahead” Eddie insisted, waving his hand over to the untouched food. Peter smiled, and didn’t wait another moment before reaching for his food and taking a bite of his delicious meal.

“You’re not gonna eat?” Peter asked, noticing the missing plate in front of the other male, but Eddie only shook head.

“It’s fine, sweetheart. Don’t worry about it. Just enjoy your food.”

Peter lowered his eyes, doing his best to ignore the fact that Eddie had just called him ‘sweetheart.’ It was strangely satisfying to be called a pet name. It was sweet, and Peter almost felt a little special. It must have meant that their date was going well. Their date…this was still a date.

Peter glanced up at Eddie as he chewed his food, watching him as he watched him back, and frowning at the uncomfortable silence that suddenly surrounded their table. Technically, Peter could leave Eddie right now. He could take the food, walk out of the café and trot home with a free meal in tow, but, now that he was here, he realized that he kind of _wanted_ to spend a little time with Eddie. He was easy to be around, when he wasn’t being an asshole, of course, and Peter wouldn’t mind spending a little bit more time talking with the other guy.

“Your turn” Peter said, finally breaking the long string of silence. Eddie frowned, as if confused by the request.

“My turn?”

“Yeah. I told you about myself. Now you go.”

Eddie smiled and leaned up in his seat, putting his elbows up against the table and supporting his chin with the back of his folded hands.

“Alright.”

In turn, Eddie told Peter about himself. As Peter suspected, Eddie was rich. At least, his family was. According to Edward Brock Jr., his stuffy parents expected him to be a doctor or lawyer, but Eddie loved photography and journalism too much to follow that path. Despite his family’s wishes, he started working at the Daily Bugle making chump change. Peter obviously wasn’t thrilled at the story. While Peter struggled to put together a meal with his lousy check, Eddie had income from a wealthy family. He had plenty of money, yet still stole away the brunette’s paycheck just about every week. But setting aside his anger with a deep breath and a bite of his sandwich, Peter found himself strangely proud of Eddie for never giving up and following his heart.

“J.J.’s an ass, yeah, but working for a newspaper had been my dream. I don’t see myself doing anything else but nabbing shots of Spider-man in my free time…” Eddie finished up, staring at his cup and smiling at the reflection there. When Eddie finally looked back up to him, Peter, on instinct, turned his eyes back to the destroyed sandwich in front of him, embarrassed to be caught staring again.

“Looks like photography’s the only thing we’ve got in common” Eddie pointed out, and Peter nodded. It was true. In a way, they were like polar opposites…

The table grew silent around the quiet chatter of patrons around them. Peter was never good with small talk when it came to dates, and couldn’t think of one thing to say to the other male. Fortunately, Eddie seemed to have an easier time talking.

“Hey, let me ask you something.”

Peter looked up from his plate, noting the smile on Eddie’s face had shifted into an even wider one.

“Yeah?”

“Are you seeing anyone right now?”

Peter felt his body still in place, and he gulped. That’s right. Going on dates meant that both parties were supposed to be available, and obviously, Peter was dating Wade.

Then again, maybe it wasn’t too obvious. He hadn’t seen the guy in weeks now, let alone talked with him. Peter understood he was busy on his missions or whatever, but it’s not like Wade _needed_ to go. He had plenty of money. It’s just the killing he enjoyed. It gave him a rush. And Peter, Peter was second to that. Still, he couldn’t just sit here and lie about his relationship with him. Peter was with someone else, happily or otherwise. And needed to come clean about it…

“…it’s complicated” he opted to say instead, and though not a complete lie, the shame he felt about not being one hundred percent honest made him feel just as shitty.

Eddie, on the other hand, smiled happily at the response.

“Complicated” Eddie repeated, accompanied by a quiet scoff. “Looks like I should help make it less complicated, then.”

Peter felt his face burn at the notion. He wanted to believe Eddie was just teasing, but his blue eyes made it clear how serious he was. At first, sitting with Eddie like this was exclusively for the free food, but now, this was getting sort of, dangerous. He needed to put a stop to it, to make it clear that he was in a relationship. A happy relationship...

But, was he happy?

If he was happy, he wouldn’t be here, sitting in this seat, mesmerized by Eddie and his proposition. The very fact that he was considering his happiness with Wade meant that something was missing in his life. And the feeling he got from sitting in front of this other man, he liked it. It was wrong to like it, to like this…to like him, but even if he denied it, deep down he knew it was true. He couldn’t help himself. He wanted to make his life less complicated. He wanted more of this feeling. He wanted to see where this would go…

Peter bit his lip, feeling the adrenaline rush through his blood when Eddie continued to stare, never taking his eyes off the other man as he waited for a response.

“H-how would you do that?” he finally asked, almost whispered. The blonde took one last sip of his drink before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the money for the waiter. After setting cash down on the center of the table, he shrugged his shoulders and asked Peter,

“Why don’t you let me show you?”

Peter found himself unable to say anything to this. He doesn’t know what it means, or what it will involve, but he’s so curious to find out. He wanted to see what Eddie meant, he wanted to go down further into the rabbit hole, much more than he probably should have. Maybe an adventure with Eddie would be better. Maybe even better than Wade…

Without any more thought, Peter slowly nods his head, timid and afraid but excited all the same. Eddie, in turn, grins at the silent answer.

The two men left the cafe after the waiter picked up the cash Eddie left. Eddie’s place was directly across the street from them, so it only took a moment to walk over there. Though, to be completely honest, Peter was quite shocked to realize that this was where Eddie planned on taking him.

“This is your place…” Peter said as they walked past the doorman and stepped into the lobby. He tried his best not to focus in on the fact that everything looked new and expensive, much different from the old wood, stained ceilings and hit or miss electricity back at his crumby apartment complex.

“Yes” Eddie confirmed as they walked over to the elevators, Peter following the other at a distance.

“W-why are we at your place?”

The elevator doors opened and the two men step inside. Once the doors closed, Eddie leaned back against one of the walls and crosses his eyes, still sporting that smile of his as he answered the nervous brunette.

“For dessert.”

Peter bit his lip and said nothing else. He should be scratching at the elevator doors trying to get out, but he just stood there, silently panicking, trying to break out of the excitement and adrenaline that forced his body to stay in place. God, this was such a bad idea…

“You look shy again” Eddie suddenly mentioned, and Peter looked over to him. The man stepped closer to his side, grinning, plotting, and it made Peter’s heart flutter just seeing the way he stared at him.

“What do you think I’ll do to you when we get up there?” he quietly rumbled. “You think I’ll bite?”

Eddie turned to face him, uncrossed his arms, and raised a hand to place under the other’s chin. Peter shut his eyes, nervous and worried, but couldn’t ignore the fact that the smooth fingers against his lonely skin felt good. Unexplainably good.

Eddie hummed, and the rumble of his voice sent shivers down his spine. He was barely touching him and yet, Peter could compare the feeling he had to one he’d get during foreplay. His body was getting hot. Why was his body getting hot? Why did it feel this good? Regardless of why, it did, and Peter couldn’t control it. Constriction wrapped around his entire body, notably his twitching groin, and he shuttered. This feeling, and the scent of Eddie’s cologne engulfing the air he breathed, it was all intoxicating…

Before the feeling could continue, the elevator dinged, and Eddie’s lovely hand fell from the other’s chin. Peter opened his eyes, just in time to see a satisfied grin on the Eddie’s face before he turned and stepped out of the elevator and onto the 16th floor.

Peter’s red face frowned in embarrassment. This was such a bad goddamn idea. He was such a terrible person for liking such a thing so much. Even so, Peter followed Eddie out of the elevator and walked with him until he finally reached his condo door.

Eddie inserted his key and let the door swing open. Peter stepped in first after a wave of Eddie’s hand, and did everything in his power to control his jealousy. The space was huge, so pretty, so expensive…

“Try not to drool on my floors” Eddie instructed after a scoff. Peter huffed at the arrogance and closed his mouth, suddenly realizing that his jaw must have dropped.

After shutting the front door, Eddie set his bag down in the nearby corner and stepped deeper into his condo. Peter did the same, setting his bag beside Eddie’s and following the other man a few feet away, too afraid to get close, too worried that another touch might lead to something he wouldn’t be able to escape from. He’d have to be careful…

Eddie stepped into the kitchen and went into the refrigerator there. Peter paused, standing closer to the door than the other male.

“You like wine, right?” Eddie asked from behind the refrigerator door. Wine? He’d never had wine before. And getting drunk really wasn’t something Peter thought was a good idea.

“Well, I’m only 20, so…” he said, hoping the innocent excuse would be enough of a reason for the other not to offer him alcohol. Instead, Eddie looked back at Peter, shaking his head and letting out a loud, boisterous laugh.

“You’re funny…”

Peter blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed again as Eddie pulled out two unopened glass bottles of wine, one red, one white, and set them on the table in front in the center of the kitchen. Peter stared at the bottles, examining the sleek design and unfamiliar brand name. Peter may not have known anything about wine, but he could tell these bottles were expensive.

“Have a seat, Parker” Eddie insisted as he stepped over to a nearby drawer and pulled out a corkscrew.

“Um…”

Obviously, Peter couldn’t help but feel a little hesitant. Being in this place, drinking alcohol...Peter wasn’t an idiot. He knew where things were probably headed. This…this was getting very dangerous now. He shouldn’t be here. He should go home. Peter turned his head to glance over to the door just a few yards away, wanting so badly to run through that door and sprint home, to leave Eddie and all of this weirdness behind him, so why did he find himself pulling out one of the living room chairs and taking a seat instead?

Eddie approached the seated brunette’s side with the corkscrew in hand. “You haven’t lived until you’ve had wine” he explained, taking hold of the red wine bottle and stuffing the corkscrew into its cork. “Not that cheap stuff, either. Don’t ever drink that. This, this here’s the real deal.”

Peter nodded, his eyes glancing back and forth between Eddie and the bottle. He could feel his face twist in discomfort as he considered the implications of getting tipsy in this situation. His eyes glanced over to the front door again.

“You really don’t have to drink it if you don’t want…” Eddie quietly said, earning the other’s brown eyes again. He looked a little disheartened by Peter’s expression, whatever it might have looked like. It was the first time he’d ever seen Eddie less than confident.

“That’s not it…it’s just…I dunno if I should be…” Peter tried to explain, but a full sentence refused for form. Eddie watched on, silent, until a confident smile returned to his face and he continued unscrewing the bottle.

“You think I’m gonna get you drunk? I won’t” Eddie promised, popping the cork out and setting the bottle down on the table. “I’m a responsible adult.”

Peter did his best to smile, not necessarily believing the Eddie’s promise, but giving him a nod nonetheless. Eddie stepped to a cabinet and pulled out two glasses. After setting them in front of Peter, Eddie poured a small amount in one of the glasses and set the cool bottle of red wine onto the table.

“This is a really sweet red wine. I’m no expert, but I think a beginner like you will like it.”

Peter nodded, his eyes never looking away from the glass. Eddie really hadn’t poured a lot in. There was no way he could’ve ever gotten drunk off of it, so maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. Besides, he was only tasting it…

So, hesitantly, Peter grabbed the glass by its neck and raised it to his lips, tilting it up until a drop stained his lips and left its flavor on his tongue. As Eddie said, the wine was sweet and easy to take down, though the taste of alcohol wasn’t really something the brunette was a fan of.

Peter glanced up, noticing Eddie had returned to his fridge again.

“Well? Was it good?” he asked with his back turned.

“…yeah” he admitted, though, he would have enjoyed it more had he not been so nervous about being up here with another man. Even so, Peter reached out to take another sip of his drink, finding that the small amount of wine had eased his nervousness and helped him relax. It was a feeling he wasn’t used to, and Peter couldn’t deny that he enjoyed it quite a bit. He supposed being this thin and so new to alcohol meant that the drink was easy to affect the lightweight.

Just as he lowered the glass from his lips, Peter heard something clink on the table in front of him. He looked down, spotting the porcelain plate that held a freshly cut piece of cake. Peter blinked, examining the dessert for quite a time before he turned just in time to see Eddie take a seat in the chair beside him, sitting closer to him than he needed to sit.

“The bakery next door has the best cakes. I’ll take you there sometime” he said happily as he poured himself a glass of red wine, he smiling in the hero’s direction before instructing him to,

“Go on. Red wine goes good with chocolate.”

In a way, Peter was relieved at the offer. It meant that Eddie actually meant he was offering Peter dessert instead of…something else. On the other hand, he felt guilty all the same. He really shouldn’t be happy to take dessert from a man who he had tried to date for a free meal, a date he should have never participated in. It’s just that Eddie was so tempting. And to be here like this, alone together, it felt so peaceful, so nice, so relaxing…he liked this feeling.

Even so, it wasn’t right. This was classified as cheating. He was a _cheater_ , and he was going to become even more of a cheater if he didn’t leave this place very soon. It was time to come clean. It was time to go…

Peter lowered his hands to his lap and kept them folded as to keep them from fidgeting.  He kept his eyes low, too ashamed to look the blue eyed male in the eye, too afraid to see the disappointment that certainly would have been there when he finally told him the truth.

“Eddie…” he whispered, watching his thumbs as they rotated around one another. “…I shouldn’t…we shouldn’t…”

“Shouldn’t have cake?” Eddie finally interrupted when Peter was unable to say any more. Peter promptly shook his head.

“Not that…” His face was burning. This was so embarrassing...

“Then what?” Eddie pushed on, moving even closer to the nervous male, and making his heart throb. He was getting too close. “What? Is it your, complications?”

Peter furrowed his brow.

“Don’t make it sound like some sort of disease…I just…I…”

Peter shook his head, racking his brain for the right words. He wanted to run for the door so badly, but his legs, they wouldn’t listen. They wouldn’t move, and instead remained planted in place on the floor, leaving he hero stranded in a world of embarrassment and regret.

“I’m trying to _un_ complicate your life” the blonde reminded, and Peter frowned. Eddie wasn’t doing that at all. He was being sarcastic. He was clearly making it worse, though, it was so tempting to believe that dating him, being with him, choosing him over what he had now would be less problematic…less painful.

Peter shut his eyes and took a deep breath, finally finding the right words to get him out of this situation.

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, really, but…” Unfortunately for Peter, Eddie was quick to interrupt.

“Then maybe you should be a little more grateful.”

Peter huffed and opened his eyes in annoyance. Damn Eddie and his arrogance. He wanted to say something, to call him out on his ego and his smart mouth and his uncomfortable closeness. But he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t get a chance to, Eddie’s face having suddenly leaned in so close as to crush Peter’s unsuspecting lips with his own.

With wide eyes, Peter stared at the blurry sight of Eddie’s face in front of his, his body too shocked to pull away immediately. Eddie’s lips…oh God, they were so soft, so gentle and yet powerful enough to force Peter to stay in his place. That sensation from the elevator…it was coming back again, and he couldn’t help but moan at the ecstasy that smothered his skin. He wanted to deny the feeling of his pounding heart, tumbling stomach, tightness around his groin…he wanted to ignore the quiet whisper in his mind that told him that it was okay to kiss mate, that it was okay to enjoy mate’s company, that it was okay to not be lonely, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t ignore this feeling, he couldn’t ignore these thoughts.

This kiss, it was probably the best kiss he’d ever had…

Eddie leaned a few centimeters back, just enough to break their connection.

“Was it good?” Eddie whispered quietly.

Peter watched, dazed, as Eddie watched him, the blonde staring into his soul, stealing the answer from the hero’s mind before he would say a word. The blonde leaned forward again and shut his eyes, gently pressing his soft, smooth lips against the brunette’s once more. Peter’s brown eyes fluttered closed and he hummed in delight, relishing the warmth and sensation he had been without for so long. There was no denying it. There were no more lies he could tell. This kissing, this connection, it _was_ good. Sssso good…

Peter pushed deeper into the kiss, pressing his body forward, letting his hands reach up and take hold of the other man’s collared shirt to keep him close. God, Peter swore he could’ve gotten drunk off of this connection. Or maybe it was the alcohol or the atmosphere or, his scent. His intoxicating cologne. He couldn’t get enough it. Why was he enjoying this so much? Why did he want him so badly? It was like he was addicted…

Peter felt Eddie pull back from their kiss, breaking their connection to catch his breath for only a moment before the brunette yanked him forward, forcing their lips to smash together once more. Peter’s cock twitched and stiffened under his pants as he continued to desperately suck the air out of the blonde’s lungs. All he could think, feel, smell, taste was Eddie. He wanted him more than he wanted anything in the world, and he couldn’t control himself. It was like he was in a frenzy, his mind completely engrossed in testing out his new mate.

Obeying his body’s desire to connect, Peter absentmindedly stepped out of his chair and straddled across the other’s male, entrapping the blonde beneath his thighs. With his hands still grasped on his shirt, Peter smothered Eddie with his body, pressing his torso and his hard-on against the front of the warm, inviting body in front of him.

Mate squirmed and struggled beneath Peter’s weight, making quiet and desperate sounds as he did, but Peter was too engrossed in obtaining a full connection to recognize that Eddie was struggling for oxygen. Instead, the hero continued to satisfy his body’s urges, grinding against the squirming male’s front and allowing an eager purr to rumble against the other’s lips.

Buttons on mate’s shirt popped and fell to the floor as Peter yanked harder on the expensive fabric, opening up the lovely view of what hid underneath of it. Only then did Peter pull back from the blonde’s mouth to examine the new sight, finding satisfaction in the sound of gasping and heavy panting mate was making. Their kiss left mate breathless…

With Eddie’s shirt open like this, it was easy to spot the smooth, undamaged skin surrounding his broad shoulders and perfect chest. Peter bit his bottom lip and smirked, unable to look away from his exposed male in front of him, and found himself salivating. To see skin that wasn’t damaged or scarred, it was so unusual to him, and yet so satisfying. If Eddie’s skin looked this good, there was no telling how nice it must have felt, how it must have _tasted_ …

“Jesus, Parker…” a breathless voice interrupted.

Peter blinked, glancing up at Eddie’s blue hued face upon hearing his words, only to find himself suddenly hit by the biggest wave of embarrassment he’d ever felt.

It’s not like he remembered crawling into Eddie’s lap the way he had, but that’s exactly where he was. With his legs straddled over his hips, his raging hard on pressed firmly against his belly button, and the line of drool rolling down the side of his chin, Peter’s face burned with absolute embarrassment and humiliation.

What the hell had he done?

“I’m sorry. Your shirt…”

Without another word, Peter quickly stumbled out of Eddie’s lap and scurried back into the farthest side of the condo, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. With his back firmly pressed against the wall, Peter stared wide eyed at the seated male, examining his confused and startled expression before an intrigued smirk slid across the blonde’s face.

“I can’t believe it” he stated through a chuckle, looking at the hero from head to toe. “You’re _horny_ as hell!”

Peter also took a moment to examine himself, only to gasp at the sight of the tent growing in his pants. The brunette lowered his hands to his crotch to cover his shame, but the damage was already done. Eddie scoffed and chuckled at Peter’s poor attempt to hide his horniness before standing from his chair and stepping over to him.

As if on instinct, Peter slid away from the encroaching male, sidestepping across the wall towards the condo’s exit. Peter might not have understood why he had become so hard over a little kiss, but he did understand this: if Eddie had the power to make him feel like this over something so small, it would be easy for the blonde to send the horny brunette over the edge. He couldn’t let that happen.

So Peter continued to move away from the approaching male, stepping backwards out of the kitchen and making his way closer to his one escape route. Eddie, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy Peter’s reaction, smiling cunningly at him as he continued to step forward.

“Hey. Where are you running off to?” he asked, the hint of amusement in his voice hard to miss. Peter glanced back at the front door, and then towards the other male. Only a few yards away…

“I gotta go-”

“You’re gonna go outside looking like that?” he reminded, and Peter frowned. There _was_ a huge tent in his clothing down there. It was quite obvious that he was hard, but, even so, it would have been more awkward to stay here like this compared to being gawked at by random citizens on the street.

“I can’t stay. I’m sorry…I shouldn’t be here…” he continued to insist.

“But you _are_ here, Parker.”

Peter huffed in annoyance at Eddie’s persistence, but stopped in place when he felt the back of his foot hit something on the floor. It was his satchel. Thank God, he had made it to the front door. As quickly as humanly possible, Peter gathered his things, wrapping the satchel and camera around his shoulders before wiping his red lips clear of any wetness.

“It was a mistake.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow and scoffed at the response. Even Peter thought his words were harsh, but, at this point there was no other option. He felt like a real scumbag for leading Eddie on like this, but he had to get the hell out of there before he ended up doing something even worse…

“A mistake, he says…”

“I’m really sorry…” Peter quietly said, reaching behind him and wrapping his fingers around the doorknob there. He twisted the metal in his hand, cracking the door open for only a second until Eddie’s palm pressed the exit closed again. Peter froze again, suddenly finding himself trapped in a corner, caged between Eddie’s hands that pressed against the wall by both sides of his head.

“Ha! Actually, you’re really _horny._ There’s probably a good reason for that.” Eddie promptly corrected. “But even though your impotent boyfriend can’t take care of business back home, you’re still worried about what he might think if he finds out, am I right?”

Peter shook his head, absolutely denying what he knew to be true. Not the impotent portion, of course, but other than that, Eddie could see right through his façade. But no matter how obvious it was, Peter wouldn’t dare admit the truth. He was in a relationship, and admitting that he enjoyed being a cheater was something the hero wasn’t strong enough to do. Unfortunately, Eddie wasn’t going to let Peter get away with that. Why did he have to be so damn persistent?

“Eddie…please…”

“Please what?”

Peter glanced up to the male, and promptly turned his attention back down to his feet. This close, it was easy to see the irritation building up in the other’s expression, despite the amused smile plastered across his face. Eddie almost looked a little pissed.

“You can lie all you like, but we both know you kissed me because you wanted to…and Peter, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Against his better judgement, Peter looked up again, the soft tone accompanied by his quiet voice peaking his curiosity. As he looked up at the other man, a hand brushed against the side of Peter’s face and he stiffened. Eddie’s fingers gently traced the side of his jaw, slowly running down his face until they paused at his chin, keeping Peter’s face tilted upwards to ensure he wouldn’t look away from him again.

“What _would_ be wrong is to leave here denying that you might have actually liked spending time with me. I’m not gonna let you do that.”

With that, Eddie lowered his hands, freeing Peter’s escape route home. But instead of scurrying towards the door and dashing for his apartment, the blushing brunette stayed there, frozen, as if captivated by Eddie’s words. It was almost like he could read his mind.

Eddie leaned forward and Peter held his breath, scared that another one of the blonde’s kisses would be all it took to send him over the edge. Peter shut his eyes, waiting for his lips to be smothered by the other’s gentle ones, but relaxed when he felt Eddie’s mouth press against his forehead.

“I know you’ve got a lot to think about, and, well, a lot of things to _handle_. So I think it’s best if you do go. But I don’t want to end our first date on a bad note” he said against his bangs, his voice so genuine and kind. Peter couldn’t help but be soothed by his words. “I had a lot of fun, and I want to see you again sometime.”

Peter nodded, finding himself in a perfect position to see everything that hid beneath Eddie’s torn shirt. It took him a moment to realize that he was smiling again.

“I gave you my number. Use it, okay?”

“Sure thing…” he quietly confirmed, then glanced over to the side at the sound of Eddie’s hand twisting the front door’s doorknob and pulling it open. Peter stared out into the hallway, presented with a clear route home, but found himself having trouble leaving the condo he had been so adamant about escaping from. Maybe he didn’t want to go back home. Home was a pretty lonely place, after all…

Even so, Peter clutched the satchel’s strap wrapped around his shoulder and forced himself to step out the door, keeping his eyes on Eddie until he made it out into the hallway. Already, he felt detached and alone, a feeling he hoped would be gone by the end of their meeting. Instead, the thought of going home alone without a source of comfort nearby seemed to amplify those negative emotions.

“Goodbye…” he struggled to say.

“See you soon, Parker” Eddie quietly said, smiling as the door slowly closed, obstructing the beautiful sight from Peter’s eyes as it finally thumped shut. And with that thump ensued loneliness, and unexplained sensation of solidarity that plagued his thoughts and made him frown.

But just as fast as it appeared, Peter’s frown shifted into a smile, remembering that Eddie would be waiting to receive a phone call from him. Peter covered his wide grin with his hand as he made his way down the hall and towards the elevator. Despite all of the betrayal he had been guilty of, Peter couldn’t help but feel…happy. When was the last time someone made him feel that way?

Eddie was such a sweet person, so kind and patient. Peter couldn’t deny that he wanted to see him again. Hopefully this weekend, too. He couldn’t wait…

Peter dug into his pocket and pulled out the business card he had been given earlier, ensuring that he still had it with him. Maybe he’d call him tomorrow for dinner. Or maybe they could simply hang out and take pictures of the city. There were so many possibilities, so many fun things he could do with Eddie. It felt nice to know that there was someone on this planet he could spend time with, to get to know better, to connect with. Even if it were wrong, it felt good, and Peter deserved to feel good for once.

And so Peter continued down the hall, a smile on his face and a spring in his step, stepping back to his apartment, satisfied with the security that he was no longer alone in this world anymore.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smile on Peter’s face would not last long as the reality of what he had just done finally sunk in. As he walked home through the bustling city with his face red and erection still full of life, his once optimistic daydreams about the blonde had shifted into despairing nightmares about Wade. Peter grabbed the sides of his head and groaned, unable to comprehend what his boyfriend would say and do if he were to find out that his sweet baby boy was out kissing other people behind his back. What the hell was wrong with him? What the hell would possess him to kiss another person? Eddie’s spell was finally wearing off, and Peter was coming off of his high. Suddenly, cheating wasn’t as glamorous as he once felt, and it was tearing him up inside.

Perhaps Eddie was right. Perhaps Peter was just really horny. Not having sex for so long meant that the frisky hero was liable to hump anything that moved. Apparently, that included his worst enemy, too. He was just glad that his kiss with Eddie stopped before things got more complicated. Even so, he did still kiss him. What was worse was the fact that Eddie actually liked Peter, meaning that Peter would have to do a little heartbreaking in order to get out of the situation he had put himself in. Great. A cheater and a heartbreaker…

Peter approached the front of his apartment building, but paused in front of the doors as he remembered that his rent money was still due. His landlord was probably in there, lingering around Peter’s door, as he had been accustomed to doing when the brunette owed money. Instead of stepping into his building, Peter walked around it, entering the dark alleyway that contained the apartment’s fire escape.

As quietly as he could, Peter jumped up and scaled the creaking metal steps until he stopped in front of his window. From there, Peter carefully slid his window open and stepped inside, doing his best to avoid the squeaking planks of wood that covered his old floors.

After sliding the window shut and turning on his lamp, Peter set his bag and camera to the side and promptly fell face first into his awaiting mattress. He had nearly forgotten how tired his body was. All of his drama wasn’t exactly helping that feeling, either. He needed to sleep, to get some much needed rest and figure out what the hell he was going to do and say to lessen the blow he was getting ready to hand Eddie.

Even so, his body wasn’t going to let the hero fall asleep easily. Not with his cock keeping him awake like this and Eddie’s intoxicating cologne tainting the clothes he wore. Even alone, Peter felt like Eddie was still present with him. The brunette could still feel the other’s body pressed against his front, his breath ghosting over his lonely lips, his seductive voice lingering in his ears. Peter should feel guilty about cheating. So why couldn’t he get Eddie out of his goddamn mind?

Peter reached down and ran his fingers over the front of his pants, finding pleasure in the gentle touch. God, he must have been really horny. That touch felt good, too good, like the skin over his penis was tingling. In all of his life, Peter couldn’t remember the last time he felt this hard. He was so erect that it was almost beginning to feel uncomfortable, and he simply couldn’t understand it. Had Eddie really turned him on that much? Well, it wasn’t like the guy wasn’t handsome. Who wouldn’t that guy turn on? His face, his lips…God, his chest was just so perfect…

Peter furrowed his brow and vigorously shook his head, suddenly realizing that he was fantasizing about the wrong person _again_. If he were going to be horny, he had to be horny for the right person. Wade was that person. Wasn’t he?

“Of course he’s the right person…” Peter reassured himself, though he didn’t necessarily believe his own words. Wade might have loved him, but Peter was tired of competing with the mercenary jobs for Wade’s attention. Whether Peter would admit it to himself or not, he knew deep down that being with Eddie was potentially the ideal option. But he couldn’t decide.

He felt so conflicted and almost a little scared. How much longer could he lie to himself? How much longer could he lie to Wade? He didn’t want to break anyone’s heart, but he knew that being with two people wasn’t the right thing to do. He had to choose. But, what if he made the wrong decision? What if he stayed with one and found himself unhappy again? He didn’t want that. He was afraid of that.

There was no easy answer to this conundrum. The only thing Peter could really do was hope to get some rest and have an answer by the time he woke up. Peter turned his attention to the clock and noted the time. 3pm. Feeling the way he did, he probably wouldn’t wake up until the next morning, leaving him plenty of time to analyze his life choices.

But there was a problem. Peter was still hard, and falling asleep in his condition was impossible. He needed to handle it.

So, ignoring his racing, conflicting thoughts, Peter sat up from the comfort of his bed and began to strip himself of his civilian clothes, unbuttoning his shirt and pants and tossing then across the room. Removing the black Spider suit was the hardest to take off, as usual. The suit seemed to stick to Peter’s skin as the brunette peeled the rubbery fabric from his body.

After minutes of struggling, Peter finally freed himself of the sticky suit and promptly tossed it to the center of the floor.

Finally naked, Peter looked down to his body to access his problem area. His cock was so erect that it pressed flush against the bottom of his stomach. As Peter stared at himself, he couldn’t help but note that this feeling, this erection, this arousal was all because of Eddie. To see what the smallest of kisses had done to him was so concerning that Peter wasn’t sure what to think. If a kiss could do this, he couldn’t imagine what a little more would do to him.

Peter laid down on his back and reached under his mattress to grab the small bottle of lube hiding there. With a flick of his thumb, the cap was open, and the hero tilted the bottle over to pour a generous amount of the slick liquid onto his awaiting hand. With his hand thoroughly lubricated, Peter spread his naked legs slightly and reached in between them, sliding his palm over the soft skin until his fingers brushed against the tight, anticipating hole there.

Peter bit his lip and whined quietly, letting his head fall back into the pillow behind him as he squirmed against his own touch, tasting the remnants of Eddie’s kiss against his mouth. How long had it been since he was touched there? Weeks? A month? Without his boyfriend here to give him attention, his body had become tighter and more sensitive than he was used to. Simply pressing his index finger against his hole made his body quiver and his cock twitch for some attention, too.

Obeying his body, Peter poured more of the cool lube over his demanding piece of flesh before tossing the bottle to the side and wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock with his free hand. As he continued to press and prod against the sensitive hole, the hero stroked his dick slowly and passionately, thoroughly spreading the slick liquid across his length and over his tip, easily pulling a moan from his parted lips.

“…fuck…” he breathed out, quickening his pace, blushing at the forgone feeling and the sound of the sloppy noises his dick and hand made. Peter shut his eyes and writhed against his own fingers, the sensitivity of his needy cock and wanton hole taking full control of his thoughts. He couldn’t help but wonder if Eddie would like to touch him his way, too. It was easy to imagine Eddie playing with his body like this, kissing and touching him all over until the squirming brunette couldn’t take it, saying something shrewd with his low, hypnotic voice and calling Peter by his last name.

Peter moaned at the thought, liking it, wanting it. Before long, the finger that rubbed against his anus circled around the soft, delicate skin until he finally took the plunge and inserted the tip of his middle finger inside his constricting body.

It didn’t hurt, but the feeling wasn’t comfortable. He was tight, like it was his first time putting something up there. It was this feeling that prompted Peter to move slower and carefully, making sure to spread the messy lube throughout his insides, making it easier to explore deeper into himself.

All the while he continued to handle his cock lovingly, jacking himself off quickly and then pausing to massage and caress his stomach and chest, reaching up further to fiddle, flick and pinch on his nipples, wanting to prolong this feeling that he had been without for so long.

Peter shut his eyes and pushed his finger deeper inside, stretching his tight hole more and more, until his finger was knuckle deep inside his ass. Feeling bold, Peter pushed another finger inside and moaned at the additional pressure, wiggling the appendages against the constricting walls, searching for the magical place inside his ass that would make him see stars.

He wouldn’t reach it. His prostate was deep inside, deeper than his fingers could reach. Peter whined to himself in disappointment. Wade could hit his prostate easy, but by himself, it was an impossible feat. If only Wade were here, right now, in this moment, he would pound his special spot until the small brunette was wailing for mercy…and Peter could imagine just how Wade would do it, too.

The mercenary liked to take advantage of the hero’s flexibility. While Peter laid naked on his back, Wade would hover over him, thoroughly examining and worshipping each and every inch of his nude body before taking hold of the back of Peter’s legs, spreading them wide, and pushing his knees up to his chest, leaving the hero’s most sensitive parts completely vulnerable, defenseless, and in full view of his boyfriend.

Peter smiled at the lovely thought. Mimicking the mercenary, Peter timidly spread his legs further and raised his knees to his chest, much like Wade would, and opened his body up for the ceiling to see. Even alone, this position was embarrassing. He felt so exposed and susceptible and yet his discomfort felt strangely arousing. Laying like this, it was easy to imagine Wade being here with him, positioned between his thighs, laying over his bare body, his scarred skin touching all over, his lovely, disfigured cock resiliently pounding into his needy hole until Peter was screaming him name.

The thing was, Peter could imagine doing the same thing with Eddie, too…

Without realizing it, Peter quickened his invading finger’s pace, thrusting them harder and faster and making him moan.

“…Wade…” he breathed. “…Eddie…Wade…” he repeated over and over, chanting their names as if they were really there, as if they were both there, together, taking turns feeding the desperate hero the pleasure he wanted. God, was he really this horny? Such a shameful and greedy thing to think…but he did…and he loved it. Peter lowered the hand that teased his nipples back down to his anxious, throbbing cock and resumed jacking himself off. With one hand busy pounding his anus while the other pulled at his penis, his body began to heat and sweat as his panting mouth struggled to keep his constant moaning under control. Adding a third finger did nothing to help keep him quiet, but at this point, he didn’t care. He wanted to feel more, feel fuller, like someone was actually there to give him what he needed.

Peter furrowed his brow and jacked his dick off faster, harder, more vigorously. His back arched against the bed beneath him as a wave of euphoria trickled through his body and made his toes curl. Peter bit his lip, hard, hoping it would shut him the hell up, but there was simply no silencing him. He mewed out several moans as the pressure in his body grew into a feeling he recognized all too well.

The precum dribbled from the tip of his penis as the hero’s hand continued to go to yank hard on it. His body twisted and squirmed against his mattress, his fucking fingers thrusted hard and knuckle deep, each gasp of air was infused with the melody of his lively moaning. God, it felt so goddamn good…

Peter could feel his face burn as the pressure quickly continued to build. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused, keeping his hands’ tempo up and making the most out of the feeling. He was gonna cum. He could feel it running through his body, building up in his groin. He was coming. He was close…so close…he was coming…!

Peter’s head snapped backwards even more as his body quivered and squirmed before tensing to a standstill as a string of hot liquid exploded from the tip of his cock and painted the hero’s nude stomach white. The hero’s moan was probably loud enough to shake the room. Weeks upon weeks of ignoring his cock and finally the pressure was gone, spread across his smooth stomach, and spoiling the once clean brunette.

The wave of euphoria hit him fast and hard, running throughout the entirety of his body and leaving him panting for air. His hands stilled in their current position, one resting around the base of his dripping cock while the other enjoyed the twitching contractions of his ass.

After relishing in the sensation for some time, Peter finally lowered his legs back to the bed and rested. The relaxed hero finally opened his eyes again, staring at the old, cracked ceiling that hovered above and smiled at the show he had given it. Such an embarrassing thing to do by himself and yet Peter enjoyed it so much. He supposed being without the feeling for so long meant that he was easy to please with an attentive hand and a few extra fingers.

Peter looked down to his body, examining the mess he had made and found himself a little surprised. Slowly, he pulled his three fingers from his hole, humming at the lingering sensation, until he was empty again. From there, his fingers reached up to touch the many puddles sprinkled across his stomach, somewhat amazed that all of the mess had really come from him. How long had he been holding it in like this?

Perhaps now that his body’s pressure was gone, he’d have an easier time clearing his thoughts and getting some sleep. He could admit to feeling tired now, and wouldn’t mind falling asleep in his bed just like this, naked, filthy, and satisfied.

But Peter knew better. His bills hadn’t been paid. He couldn’t risk the chance of his slumlord shutting off in his amenities and leaving him in the dark…again. He’d enjoy a nice shower now, maybe one of the only showers he could get from his home for a while, before falling asleep and taking a long, well deserved nap.

Against his body’s wishes, Peter sat up from his bed and kicked his legs over the side of the bed. He stood, his body trembling as the bottom of his feet pressed against the cold, wood floor beneath him, before making his way over to the bathroom. The white mess dribbled along the length of his stomach and he hummed. There was something so satisfying about being this filthy, walking around naked and covered in cum. Still, he didn’t want to make a mess of his room, so the hero raised his palms to his stomach to catch any puddles that strayed too far down.

It was only upon looking down at his body that he noticed something strange about his apartment, so strange that it caused the hero to pause in the middle of his room and stare in confusion at his bedroom floor.

Something was amiss.

Peter scanned the floor closely, noting the things that were there…and the things that were not. His satchel and camera were still by the window where he put it, his civilian shirt and slacks were still in the corner where he had tossed them…

…so where was his suit? He stripped all of his clothes in the middle of his room and yet, all of his clothes were no longer there. Peter furrowed his brow and made a complete 360 degree turn, scanning the floor for his missing suit, and freezing when his eyes finally made contact with it. He was certain that he had tossed it to the floor, so why did the hero spot the missing suit crumbled atop his dresser, the mask that was once stuffed in his slack’s pockets now drooped over the edge of the old piece furniture? Peter’s confused eyes stared back at the eyes of the mask as it laid there, so out of place but now so still, as if it had always been there.

The hero blinked, then stepped over to the black outfit. Using his cleaner hand, Peter reached out to pick up the once missing suit, examining it in silence before giving it a perplexed frown. Maybe it was just his imagination. After all, he was pretty tired. Maybe he moved his suit to the dresser without realizing he had done so. It was the only logical explanation Peter could think of, so it must have been the reason for it being here.

Still, leaving his suit out in the open like this probably wasn’t the best idea. Since he already determined that there was no way he’d be out webslinging tonight, the hero carried the black suit over to his closet and placed it in the far corner, keeping it hidden beneath the closet’s shadows before shutting the door closed.

Peter stood at the door for a moment, still questioning the odd placement of the suit, before shrugging to himself and continuing his journey over to the bathroom. Clearly, he was going nuts, so hopefully this nap will help him gain his sanity back.

But first, a shower.

Once inside the bathroom, Peter shut the door behind him, stepped into the small shower and slid the glass door closed. He reached up to turn the knob and smiled in relief when warm water fell from the showerhead. Thank God, his water was still on. For now. Peter closed his eyes and let the relaxing flow wet his skin and clear the sticky mess painted across his gut. He reached up and ran his fingers through his wild hair, brushing over the unkempt strands until they were neatly smoothed back and out of his face.

Peter took his time washing over his body and hair, keeping his eyes closed as the soap suds ran over his relaxed face and washed away any lingering dirt or stress that might have been there, relishing this moment, as he was unsure as to when he would get the chance to enjoy it again. Peter opened his eyes and inhaled the warm steam that floated throughout the small space and clouded around him. He felt so calm, so peaceful, so carefree, even when two men and hundreds of dollars worth of bills hung over his head.

After his stomach was clean and his hair was washed, Peter shut his water off, dried his body with a nearby towel, and returned to the main living area. As he rubbed the towel on his wet hair, Peter went through his satchel to pull out his cellphone. He hadn’t checked it in a while, and the hero tried to make a habit of keeping an eye on it. Just in case Wade ever decided to call him.

There were no missed calls or messages, as Peter expected, but there was still one last thing he needed to do with his phone before he fell asleep. Tossing the towel to the side, Peter walked naked to his pile of civilian clothes in the corner and rummaged through his pants pockets. From them emerged the business card Eddie had given him, still novel and covered in Eddie’s sweet cologne. Smiling, the hero stepped over to his bed and tucked himself under the covers.

Wade might not want to call Peter, but Eddie probably wouldn’t mind. Since Peter hadn’t given the blonde his number yet, he could at least text him his information, just in case Peter did work up enough courage to meet up with him for another date.

As he laid in bed, Peter inserted Eddie’s phone number and saved it. He then texted the male his name, ensuring that they both had each other’s information.

Thirty seconds later, Peter jumped, the vibration in his phone startling him. When was the last time his phone did that?

Peter looked to his screen, and couldn’t help but scoff. He didn’t believe it. It only took Eddie thirty seconds to respond back to his message.

‘Great. Figure out what u wanna do this weekend’ it read.

All the while, Peter hadn’t noticed the smile slowly stretching across his face. He could image the way Eddie’s voice would say those words. He couldn’t wait to get a chance to hear more of that voice the next time they met up. And hopefully, that would be sooner rather than later. Despite his fears and concerns about his future, Peter felt sort of…good…to have someone he could talk to. It felt less lonely.

Peter rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow before he finally, _finally_ shut his tired eyes to try and get some rest. There were still so many things he needed to consider before he could even think about going on another date with Eddie. Things like Wade. Things like his secret identity. Things like the repercussions of dating a co-worker. Perhaps Eddie wouldn’t look like the perfect knight in shining armor after he considered all of those things with a well-rested mind. But even so, Peter hoped deep down that he felt the same way about his fellow photographer in the morning. He liked the way he felt when he was with Eddie, and he hoped that his peculiar life would allow him to continue to test the waters of love and commitment to Eddie Brock Jr.…

 


	3. Three Weeks Later

Three Weeks Later:

Peter nervously rummaged through his bag and grabbed his phone, then turned on the camera in order to get one final view of his face.

He looked pretty decent, by his standards anyway. His white collared shirt was pressed, his slacks weren’t wrinkled, and his hair was as tamed as it was going to be. Everything seemed in order, except the stupid look on his face.

Why did he have to look so worried? He would have thought that after two weeks of dating, the blonde wouldn’t still have the power to make him so nervous, but it seemed as though there was no helping it. The guy gave him butterflies, no matter how many times they went out.

But maybe there was a valid reason for Peter’s nervousness.

After all, tonight’s date was very different than the dates they normally went on. Instead of a restaurant, wine house, or park, Peter found himself standing in front of Eddie’s apartment door, the location for tonight’s venue. A home-cooked dinner and a movie. That’s what Eddie said over the phone. But Peter was far from naïve. In this generation, dinner and a movie was more like Netflix and chill…

Eddie was more than likely expecting something a little more tonight.

Knowing this, Peter could have refused Eddie’s offer or suggested a more populated location for their date, but a part of Peter wanted to see what would happen. The back of his mind yearned to do something that went beyond the light dirty talk, innocent touches and gentle kisses. He was hungry for more. And from what he could tell, Eddie was, too.

Peter felt his body burn by the mere thought, and he quickly cleared his throat. As horny as he was right now, it’s not like he could let anything happen. Though his primal instinct was to fuck the living daylights out of the pretty blonde, a nagging part of his mind warned him to keep his distance. After all, he was still technically in a relationship with…him.

That’s right. Him. Him who hadn’t called or texted Peter in a month. Him who lied about the length of his mission. Him who failed to give Peter the attention he so desperately desired. Yeah…that him.

Peter’s eye twitched. It seemed as though that person also had control over Peter’s emotions. Perhaps that was the reason why Peter wore his Spider suit tonight. Doing so would prevent himself from letting Eddie get too close. It was the perfect excuse to remain faithful tonight…well, sexually faithful, anyway…

The hero sighed. How long was he going to be able to hold out like this? Masturbating every night was now becoming a chore…

Peter took a final moment to clear his head and calm himself down before stuffing his phone in his pocket and raising his fist to knock on the man’s door. To Peter’s surprise, he didn’t even get the chance to lower his arm before the door swung open, revealing the tall, apron wearing blonde that seemed to have been standing there for quite some time. Had he been watching through the peephole?

“Parker…” Eddie murmured, and Peter’s heart throbbed. He used to hate the way Eddie called him by his last name, but now he found himself yearning to hear it.

With the door opened, Peter was able to get a good look at what exactly his date was wearing. The low cut v-neck top was very form-fitting, though most of it was covered by the blue apron worn over top. His gray slacks looked nice as well, and as usual, Eddie effortlessly looked good in whatever he had on.

“Brock” Peter returned playfully.

Eddie scoffed, that charming grin sliding across his face.

Eddie opened the door wider and stepped to the side, giving Peter ample room to come in. As Peter stepped inside, he could smell the scent of cooking meat and spices in the air, accompanied by the sound of something sizzling in the pan on top of the kitchen stove.

“Food’s not ready but it’s almost done” Eddie informed as he shut the door.

“Smells good. What is it?”

“A surprise” Eddie replied, his body stepping in front of Peter’s and blocking any further entry. Peter stopped in place, confused, before gasping when Eddie leaned himself forward, their bodies now just a few inches apart.

“Um…” Peter muttered, backing into the door that blocked him from moving any further.

“By the way, aren’t you forgetting something?” Eddie asked with a low rumble, his eyes suddenly serious. Peter paused. None of this did anything to help tame the beast growing beneath his pants.

“W-what?” Peter asked, eager to get his personal space back. But the blonde wouldn’t answer immediately. Instead, he stood there motionless, his invading face expressing his disappointment.

“I…Eddie, I don’t…” Peter began, shaking his head.

“My kiss, Parker. Where’s my kiss?” Eddie demanded, taking a step forward, crowding the smaller male against the condo’s entrance. Peter blushed hotly. As childish as this was, Peter couldn’t help but find Eddie’s demands sort of…charming. After all, Peter would much rather have too much affection than none at all. Especially when that affection came from someone as hot as this.

With his body leaned over this way, Peter had a hard time not staring at the exposed collarbone that sat on top of his sumptuous chest. Peter licked his lips, feeling them become dry. What he wouldn’t do to get a taste of that enticing ssskin…

Oh well. Peter would have to make due with tasting Eddie’s tongue instead.

Without making him wait any longer, Peter leaned forward and pressed his lips against the warm mouth that awaited his attention. He shut his eyes, humming in delight. He’d never get used to this. Eddie’s tongue expertly entered, examined and danced in Peter’s mouth, leaving the smaller male red faced and weak in the knees.

The kiss ended far too soon, but it was probably for the best. Peter stood there, his eyes half hooded, his knees trembling, and his lips wet with their saliva, too dazed to realize just how prominent his hard-on had become. Eddie’s eyes glanced down, and, of course, didn’t wait long to comment on it.

“All we did was kiss, and you’re like this?” he asked, always looking but never going as far as to touch.

Peter blinked, following Eddie’s eyes down, and gasped at the embarrassing tent he spotted in his pants. His hands quickly covered his shame, humiliated.

“Sorry” he felt the need to say with a trembling voice, unable to look his date in the eye. Eddie must have thought he was some pervert by now…

“No need to be” he heard Eddie insist. “I’m a good kisser. This just proves it.”

Peter said nothing to the comment, too embarrassed by his condition to call out the pretentious comment. The blonde leaned back, giving Peter enough space to come back to his senses again. He couldn’t let Eddie do that again, not if he wanted to keep his underwear dry tonight.

Fortunately, it seemed like for the moment Eddie had his fill of kissing. He stepped away from Peter and his condition in order to tend to the noisy stove, using a spatula to shift the content of whatever sat in the sizzling pan. Peter’s eyes followed him, watching the male cook.  
Perhaps a change in subject would help distract him from the burning distraction in his pants.

“So, um…I, I didn’t know you could cook.”

Eddie smiled and shrugged his shoulders, his eyes still on the pan. “My butler taught me when I was a kid” he said. “He was French.”

Peter rolled his eyes. Of course…

“Just kidding” Eddie quickly informed, looking over to the brunette and giving him a wink. Totally not helping his condition…

“When I moved to New York, I had a lot of free time on my hands to learn. Been cooking ever since…”

Peter raised an eyebrow. Somehow, that was a less believable story than the one about the French butler. Whichever story was the truth, the outcome certainly worked out. Whatever Eddie was making over there smelled delicious. Peter stepped over to the kitchen and took a seat at the table there, setting his satchel down to the floor at his side as he enjoyed the aroma that filled the room.

“Can I help?” Peter offered, though the last thing he needed was to get anywhere near his temptation. Fortunately, he wouldn’t have to.

“Don’t worry. I’m almost done. But I’ve got wine in the fridge that needs uncorking.”

Peter nodded and promptly made his way over to the fridge. The red wine he found was one that Peter had never tasted before. Sparkling. Peter smiled. He couldn’t wait to try it. Wine was something he only got to try around Eddie, and tasting new ones was becoming sort of an enjoyable hobby for the two of them.

Peter took the bottle in his hand and returned to the table.

“That one is strong, but I think it’ll go well with dinner” Eddie stated with his back turned to the stove.

“That’s fine. I like red” Peter said, reaching down to uncork the bottle the way Eddie taught him, carefully unwrapping the foil and popping the bottle open with his hands like a pro. Once open, Peter brought the bottle to his nose and sniffed its content. Like Eddie said, it smelled really strong.

“Peter? Could you hand me the plates on the table?”

Setting the wine down, Peter quickly approached Eddie’s side with two plates. It was only at this point he finally spotted what was cooking in the pan.

“What is that?” Peter asked as Eddie plated the food. “Steak?”

“Expensive steak, actually. Filet mignon” Eddie corrected, turning for a moment to smile in the brunette’s direction. “Only the best for you.”

Peter tried his best not to blush.

“Thanks for cooking…”

When the food was properly plated and the used pan was properly placed in the sink, both men stepped over to the kitchen table and sat. Eddie sat on the opposite side of the table, sitting face to face, and giving Peter plenty of space to keep his nerves in check.

Filet mignon, mashed potatoes and grilled asparagus was what was on their plates tonight, and Peter could barely contain his excitement. He hadn’t eaten like this in forever! And Eddie made this? From scratch? Was there anything this guy wasn’t perfect at?

Peter began to reach for the fork and knife next to his plate when he paused, remembering that the wine glasses at the table had not yet been filled. He looked up and reached for the wine bottle sitting at the center of the table, only to pause upon spotting the blonde examining Peter’s face in silence, staring at him thoughtfully.

“What?” Peter offered, but Eddie shook his head.

“Nothing” Eddie said, his eyes lowering from his eyes as a smile slid across his face.

“What?” Peter repeated more sternly. Eddie’s mouth opened and closed almost reluctantly before he finally shared what was on his mind.

“I was just thinking about how good you looked tonight.”

Peter blinked, then turned his full attention to filling their glasses with wine, feeling his face burn bashfully. Would he ever get used to Eddie’s compliments?

“Thanks” he muttered back as he set the wine bottle down and grabbed his glass.

“You buttoned your shirt wrong, by the way.”

Peter stilled, his glass hovering by his lips while his wide eyes rose to meet the other male’s. The bashful glow on his face intensified with his embarrassment as he looked down and examined his shirt, spotting the extra button sitting on top of his collared shirt that threw everything off. Peter reached up and quickly grabbed the top of his collar, as if covering it would instantly correct the problem. How the hell did he miss that?

“Damn, you’re cute…” Eddie mentioned quietly, poking at his food before taking his first bite. “Adorable…” Peter furrowed his brow, wanting to be annoyed but too humiliated to snap back at the blonde’s remark. Instead, Peter turned his attention to his buttons, reaching up to fix them but pausing upon realizing that doing so would reveal the dark suit hidden beneath his clothes.

For now, his shirt would have to stay like that.

“Don’t worry, Parker” Eddie continued on, “I’ll make sure your buttons are in order by the time you go.”

Peter blinked, then forced his eyes to stare at the plate in front of him. What did Eddie mean by that? Was he insinuating something, or just teasing again? Whatever the meaning was, Peter wouldn’t push to decode it. He was too nervous to.

Fortunately, the wine certainly helped with that nervousness.

After the first two glasses, Peter was able to talk without his nervousness restricting their conversation. They chatted about what was going on in life, though besides what he and Eddie did together, Peter didn’t have much to share. Still, it was nice to be given the opportunity to talk, and to be listened to. He felt comfortable around Eddie, so much so that he hadn’t really come to realize just how much wine he was serving himself throughout dinner.

Eddie, however, did notice. When Peter reached out to pour himself another glass, Eddie swiftly stole the bottle from Peter’s grasp, setting it closer to him and out of reach from the pouting brunette.

“You must really like this wine” Eddie stated, shaking the bottle to test its content. There wasn’t much left over.

“It’s good” Peter slurred, and soon paused. Was that really his voice? The hero leaned up straight, realizing he had been slouching over the table. The small movement was enough to send his head spinning. The feeling of drunkenness blindsided him, and Peter wasn’t quite how to handle it. After all, he’d never been tipsy before. It was such a strange feeling, but even with his slurred speech and sudden lack of coordination, he found himself enjoying his new condition. He was even giggling.

“What’s funny?” Eddie asked, but had a hard time not cracking a smile at the infectious laughing.

“I dunno” Peter said with a lazy shrug. “I’m just…happy.”

“I think that’s because you’re drunk” Eddie said with a chuckle.

“No” Peter quickly corrected. Doing his best to focus his eyes, Peter locked his gaze on the blue sapphires that watched from across the table.

“It’s cus’ of you. You make me happy.”

Something in Eddie’s gaze shifted. The blonde leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, taking a moment to consider the younger male’s choice of words before smirking.

“I do?” Eddie pressed on. “Are you happy with me? Or just happy when I spoil you?”

Peter paused, then lazily shrugged his shoulders.

“Both…can I choose both?”

Eddie awed, as if he were suddenly having a conversation with a child. And Peter, hardly sober enough to put a sentence together, was slow to notice.

“So cute…” the blonde murmured. He put his elbow on the table and held his head up with the back of his hands, intrigued as ever. “Of course you can choose both.”

For some reason, this pleased Peter enough to start up his giggling fit again. Eddie had become completely absorbed in observing the brunette across the table, never glancing away or dulling the wide smirk that remained planted on his face.

“Would you like to know a secret, sweetheart?” Eddie asked, and Peter settled back down.

“A secret” Peter repeated. “Sure.”

Eddie didn’t speak immediately. He was pondering something…like whether or not he should tell. Finally, the blonde worked up enough courage to speak.

“This place might look nice, but in reality it can be very…boring” he explained quietly, almost hesitantly. “I don’t have friends or family around here. And, at first I thought that’s what I wanted. But being in a big city with no one to talk to will eventually start to make you crazy.”

“What, so…you’re lonely?” Peter asked, needing clarification because there was no way in hell this pretty blonde didn’t have friends here.

But to Peter’s surprise, Eddie nodded. It wasn’t a convincing nod, not when he was smiling like that…but that look in his eyes, that look of sadness…that was all the convincing Peter needed. Eddie might have acted tough this entire time, but in reality, he was probably just as alone and broken as Peter felt. It was probably one of the only traits he shared with the other man. How could Peter not have noticed that until now?

“Don’t frown like that” Eddie insisted, and Peter blinked. He could feel the muscles in his face turn downwards. He didn’t mean to make a face, it was just…well…

“That’s a sad secret.”

“Why’s that?” Eddie asked, and his eyes lightened up. “When you’re here, the city doesn’t seem so lonely anymore.”

Peter blinked, feeling his heart throb. That…that was sort of sweet of Eddie to say. His face must have been too red from the alcohol for the other male to notice just how hot it had become. He didn’t know why Eddie’s statement was getting to him like this. Sure it was sweet, but, there was more to it. It gave him meaning…it made him feel important and wanted and needed, things that Peter hadn’t really felt in a while.

And with that, Peter’s smile returned.

  
“There…that’s much better” Eddie commented. “Are you ready for a movie?”

Peter nodded enthusiastically, his smile still prominent on his face. When Eddie stood from his seat to clear the table of dishes, he also made sure to take the wine bottle along with him, finishing off the small remainder of wine left over before discarding it in a nearby recycle bin. Peter’s smile quickly fell flat.

“We’re opening another bottle, right?” Peter asked, his thirst still not quenched.

“No, sweetheart. That’s enough for one night” Eddie informed, chuckling at the pouted face, crossed arms and pitiful whining that quickly followed. At least someone found it funny…

After tending to the dishes, Eddie returned to the table and extended a helping hand to the inebriated hero, smugly grinning as he did. Frowning, Peter begrudgingly accepted the help and took his hand, allowing Eddie to stand him up from the table and lead him deeper into the condo, only stopping when they reached the living room. There, Eddie flicked off the lights before they both took a seat on the couch.

Well, Eddie sat.

Peter, without enough balance to control himself, unceremoniously plopped down beside the other male and rested his dizzy head on Eddie’s sturdy shoulder.

“Do you want water?” Eddie offered, but Peter shook his head, shutting his eyes and nuzzling his face into the side of the other’s arm. The only thing Peter really wanted to do now was fall asleep. The room was so quiet and peaceful, and this couch was so soft. Eddie’s warmth, coupled with the alcohol burning through Peter’s body, left the hero stifling, but Peter would dare move from his position. Even with the heat, he never felt so comfortable, perched up against Eddie’s side, nourished by his soft, accepting touch.

“Peter…” he heard Eddie call out.

“Hm?” he responded, keeping his eyes shut, never moving from his comfortable position.

“Don’t fall asleep” Eddie instructed as he grabbed the remote from the living room table in front of them and turned on the television, opening the menu before handing the controller to the hero.

“I’ll do my best…” Peter offered, though his eyes were nearly shut. Eddie turning the lights off didn’t help, either.

Wrapping his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders, Eddie coddled the hero, pulling his body closer to his and forcing Peter’s head to rest against the top of his chest. Smiling, Peter happily accepted more of his comforting touch, burrowing the side of his face against the other male as he flipped through the various channels.

Peter finally settled on an older movie, halfway completed, and set the remote to the side. The room went silent after that, only the sound emitting from the tv filling the large space and keeping Peter awake, though there were certainly moments where Peter had begun to doze off.

Fortunately, Eddie remained vigilant, always shifting his weight or rubbing the side of Peter’s arm whenever the hero started to doze off.

“Tired?” the blonde quietly rumbled after some time of silently watching the television, the hand that hung across Peter’s shoulders still running up and down his arm. Peter hummed, pressing more weight against the other’s body.

“Yeah” he answered, truly on the verge of falling asleep. Eddie shifted, and Peter looked up. Even through the darkness, Peter could see the other male’s eyes watching him, staring at him with a peculiar gaze. Strange…Peter had never seen that look before. What did it mean?

With his free hand, Eddie reached out and placed his fingers under Peter’s chin, raising it up even further. Eddie leaned forward, and sensing a kiss, Peter did, too. Their lips locked, very much like the kiss at the beginning of their date. The only difference was that Peter wasn’t nervous about it, and instead moaning happily in acceptance as the foreign tongue entered and circled his. Eddie tasted so good, so sweet, just like the wine they just had. He didn’t want their kiss to end, and found himself huffing in disappointment when Eddie pulled back just enough to get a good look at the hero’s pouting face. Eddie smiled, amused.

“If you’re tired,” Eddie continued, leaning in so close that their foreheads pressed together, “then why don’t we go to bed?”

Peter blinked, taking a moment to process the words before breaking away from his momentary drunken contentment to silently panic. Something in his expression must have tipped Eddie off, forcing the blonde to quickly recant.

“You don’t want to” Eddie said lowly.

“No!” Peter quickly corrected before turning his eyes to the floor. It looked like the alcohol didn’t clear up all of his anxieties, after all.

“…I…I want to…” Peter insisted, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

“Me too” Eddie admitted, but even so, he didn’t move. He was far too busy watching the hero closely, examining his face, his eyes, trying to read his mind.

“You’re hard again” Eddie noted, prompting Peter to quickly lower his hands and cover his lap. He didn’t even have to look down to know what embarrassing thing his groin was doing.

“You obviously want me, just like I obviously want you…but something’s still holding you back. What is it?” Eddie pushed, as if he didn’t know the answer. The blonde gave the hero a few moments to think, watching silently as Peter continued to fidget by his side, now too nervous to look him in the eye anymore.

“Tell me, Parker.”

“It’s…”

“Yes?”

“It’s…him…” was Peter’s final answer. His voice was quiet and hesitant, but nevertheless true. That person, that man he hadn’t seen for weeks, was the real reason why Peter couldn’t do what he wanted and move on. He sat in the back of him mind, waiting for Peter to get to this moment before suddenly reappearing and weighing him down with guilt.

Eddie reached down with his free hand to hold onto one of Peter’s, quickly stopping the fidgeting.

“Him” Eddie sneered, as if the word left a bad taste in his mouth. “You always look sad when you mention ‘him’” Eddie noted. “Have I ever made you feel sad?”

“Well…once” the brunette answered honestly, glancing up to the blonde for a moment to see the panicked look in his eye. Peter smiled, his mood instantly improved by the novel expression on Eddie’s face. “When you stole the staff job from me.”

Eddie scoffed, then quickly gave the hero an apologetic kiss on the cheek.

“Sorry” he said through a smile. “You’re a great photographer sweetheart, but when it comes down to it, I think J.J.’s got a thing for blondes.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. Blondes and falsified photos, it seemed. But Peter wouldn’t get into that. He was too busy trying to decide whether or not Eddie had a point or not.

Based on the time they had spent together, there really hadn’t been one sour moment. He was sweet and kind and, though on the obnoxious side, fun to be around. Not to mention easy on the eyes. He was perfect in almost every way, the complete opposite of what Peter had been used to being with…him. Essentially, Eddie was the one that helped Peter enjoy his life again…so why wasn’t that enough?

“You’re not sure yet” Eddie said, examining Peter’s facial expression in order to read his thoughts. The hero looked up to the other man, noting the disappointment in his face, despite the smile that failed to hide his true feelings.

“It’s okay, sweetheart” Eddie reassured, pressing another kiss against his cheek before removing his arm from Peter’s shoulders and standing from the couch. “If you’re not ready, you’re not ready.”

“I’m…not ready” Peter confirmed reluctantly, having trouble admitting it to himself. It wasn’t fair. It just wasn’t fair! Peter wanted to…his body was screaming for it, but it seemed as though that certain someone would always have the power to keep the brunette from making the final move, even when he was a thousand miles away…

“You still look really tired” Eddie noted. He stepped away for a moment and retrieved Peter’s satchel, throwing it over his shoulder before returning.

“C’mon, let’s get you to bed” he announced, extending his hand once more to the seated hero. Peter looked up and frowned, confused.

“You’re not going anywhere underage and drunk. You can crash on my guest bed til morning” the blonde clarified. “It’s far away from my room, if you were worried.”

“I’m not!” Peter quickly said, vigorously shaking his head as if it would help make his statement more believable. He reached up and took Eddie’s hand, allowing him to help him stand and keep his balance.

“You really don’t mind me staying?” Peter felt the need to ask, and was answered with a smile and raised eyebrow. Eddie once against helped the hero move across the condo, pressing a hand against the small of his back as they made their way to a door that Peter had never entered before.

Eddie released Peter’s hand to turned the doorknob, revealing the guest bedroom that hid on the other side. Not surprisingly, the room was nearly the same size as Peter’s shoebox apartment. A window with the view of the city sat over the queen sized mattress on the far side of the room. To the left, a connected bathroom, supplemented with a shower. Peter reached up and rubbed his eyes, almost startled by how nice it looked. This condo was starting to look more like a five-star hotel room…then again, that might have been because he was so used to living on the poverty line…

Eddie sat Peter’s bag inside the room, but soon paused, having forgotten something.

“Right…you need pajamas” Eddie said to himself. Slowly, he released Peter’s body, ensuring he was secure against the door frame before walking off to the other side of the living room and ducking behind another door. So that must have been the master bedroom. He wasn’t lying when he said it was on the other side of the condo.

A few moments later and Eddie returned with some clothes folded into a pile. Peter extended his hands and accepted the items, keeping his balance by pressing his back against the side of the room’s entrance.

“Thanks.”

“No problem” Eddie said, tucking his hands in his pockets and shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. “Everything you need should be in your room, but if it’s not, you know where I’ll be.”

“So…I guess this is goodnight, then?” Peter asked innocently.

“Not until I get a goodnight kiss” Eddie said, sporting the same amused grin as he did when asking for his hello kiss. Peter rolled his eyes, wanting to be annoyed but couldn’t be when Eddie adorably demanded attention this way. Without another option, Peter carefully stood up on his toes and leaned forward, tilting his chin up until his mouth met Eddie’s warm, inviting lips.

The kiss was nothing like their initial one. Eddie was gentle, calm, and even a little restrained. In fact, Eddie did nothing more but press his lips against Peter’s, humming quietly until the blonde ended their connection by leaning up and taking a step back. Peter also leaned back, trying his best not to express his dissatisfaction with the simple kiss. It’s not like he could be mad about it. After all, Eddie was using all of his strength to be patient with the indecisive hero.

It had to be hard on him. Eddie was a man with needs, too, right? Curious, Peter lowered his face and cut his eyes down at the front of the blonde’s pants, effortlessly spotting the prominent bulge that tented the fabric there. Peter shut his eyes and lowered his face into the pile of towels in his hand, wishing he’d never seen that. God, he was the absolute worst…why’d he have to be such a tease?

The sound of footsteps trailing away caught Peter’s attention and he looked up, just as the blonde was disappearing into his room.

“See you in the morning” Eddie said, looking back at the male, giving him a final smile before vanishing from sight behind his bedroom door.

And just like that, Peter was alone.

Peter stared at the room across the condo. Something about seeing Eddie leave his presence made him feel sick. Sure, Eddie was there in the other room, but that didn’t stop the feeling of loneliness from taking over his mind. He didn’t like being alone like this…it reminded him of what he would be greeted with every time he stepped into his apartment room, every time he wished someone would be there to surprise him, and being let down when nothing but bitter silence welcomed him at the door.

With a frown on his face, Peter carefully entered his room and shut the door before placing the towels and pajamas on his bed. The sooner he went to bed, the sooner he would wake up and see Eddie again.

He stepped into the bathroom and glanced at himself in the mirror. With his body now in full view, the misbuttoned shirt was easy to spot. His cheeks reddened by the alcohol coupled with the dazed look in his eye made him look even more ridiculous. How embarrassing…

There was an unused toothbrush and some toothpaste under the sink, which Peter used before removing his shirt and dropping his pants to the floor, revealing the tight, black suit that once hid underneath. Peter turned his attention to the mirror and frowned once more. He couldn’t help but wonder if tonight would have ended differently had he not worn his secret…

Peter sighed. The only good thing that came out of tonight was that he was able to keep his promise to himself. He didn’t sleep with him. But was that actually a good thing? Peter looked down at his body, his suit barely leaving anything to the imagination anymore. His hard on stood proudly in front of his body, waiting impatiently for the attention of the male Peter had just rejected. Huffing, he reached down and gave the aching member a squeeze, as if that would give him some relief from the pain…it would only make things worse.

Peter quickly released his clothed dick, not wanting to push his luck any further. The last thing he wanted was to pump his dick in Eddie’s house…especially when Eddie had offered to handle his hard on personally. For tonight, he would have to suffer.

As Peter pouted at himself, he reached down and began to remove the suit from his body, flinching as the sticky fabric struggled to remain bonded with his skin. Peter grunted as he fought with the suit, already annoyed. It was bad enough that the damn thing was tight, but painful, too? By the time Peter managed to get everything off, his skin was reddened with irritation while the small suit was balled into a pile of unrecognizable fabric in the center of the floor. Peter looked down at his costume, an eyebrow raised.

Was it just him, or was his suit starting to look a little…gross?

Maybe he was just imagining it, but the more he looked at it, the glossier it appeared. It was starting to look more like a glob than a balled up spider suit…

Then again, Peter had been drinking.

Ignoring his strange thoughts, Peter grabbed his sticky suit and civilian clothes and stuffed it all in his satchel before tossing the bag in the far corner of the room.

Peter did his very best not to fall over as he struggled his way into his pajamas. He’d think that the clothes’ massive size would make it easier to get into, but as the alcohol began to sink in, even the simplest tasks were starting to kick his ass. He managed to get the shirt on, but soon gave up on the plaid pants after nearly losing his balance.

After hitting the lights, Peter stuffed himself under the covers and got comfortable. To his surprise, it was easy. Even in someone else’s place, he felt right at home.

Peter found sleep easily. The fact that the room was filled with air tinted with Eddie’s scent was very helpful. Everything around him reminded him of the guy. The air, the sheets, hell, even the pajama shirt had evidence of Eddie, and it was the most comforting things in the world.

Eddie even managed to find a way into Peter’s dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Predictions? Bueller?


	4. About Last Night...

Eddie carried his basket of dirty clothes over to his apartment room’s washing machine, doing his best not to trip over the large, gray sweatpants that dangled from his thin hipbones. It was the end of the week, and like every Saturday morning, the well-organized blonde was obligated to complete his weekend chores. The half-naked photographer stepped over to the closet that held his washer and dryer and opened the door. He set down the basket in his hands and proceeded to fill the machine with his collared shirts and professional slacks, and then paused when he finally came across the other’s outfit.

Eddie reached down and grabbed the spandex-like bodysuit in his hands to examine it. As the blonde suspected, there weren’t any tags that explained how to wash this black Spider suit. Clearly, the owner didn’t buy this from a store. Looking at it this closely, it almost looked handmade. Eddie smiled, running a finger down the hem of the black suit, spotting the minute mistakes in the stitching. Other than that, it was very well done. Did Peter do this himself? Who would have thought that Parker knew how to sew?

Still unsure as to how to clean the odd outfit, Eddie simply tossed it inside with the rest of his clothes and ran the load on a gentle run. It should have been fine in there, as long as he remembered not to toss it in the dryer.

After the washing machine started its run, the blonde stepped over to the nearby kitchen and stood in front of his stainless steel refrigerator. He opened the door and leaned forward to examine its content, trying to think of what he should make himself and his guest for breakfast.

There was plenty of food there, but, what did his guest even like? Eggs? Bacon? Did he even eat meat? Did he like coffee? Eddie glanced over his shoulder, looking back at the closed, bedroom door just a few yards away, wondering if he should wake his guest and simply ask him. He was probably still asleep in there. It wouldn’t be surprising, especially after the night they had.

Eddie shrugged to himself, and decided to make what he did every morning: Eggs, bacon and toast. Hopefully the Spider would like all of it, though it’s not like the man wouldn’t make him something else if he wanted it.

After the food was prepared and the coffee maker was on, the blonde grabbed the single plate and made his way back towards his bedroom. He kept as quiet as he possibly could as he cracked his door open and peaked his head inside, spotting the motionless body curled around one of the many white pillows on the bed, his bare body scarcely covered by the thin, linen eggshell sheets that hid much of his lower half. Eddie, suddenly finding himself red in the face, couldn’t help but smile at the adorable brunette huddled in his bed. As he suspected, the small hero was still fast asleep, just where he left him.

He quietly stepped forward, setting the plate of food on the small table by his bed before taking a seat on the edge of his mattress next to the snoozing hero. The blonde watched him for a moment in silence, examining the smaller, thinner body of the other male, so curious as to how the heck this little guy could possibly hold the power that Spider-man did. It didn’t seem possible that the guy he had been dating for two weeks was really the illusive hero Eddie had so much trouble capturing on camera. The blonde scoffed, quickly realizing why this guy had so much luck with getting Spidey photos. The little cheater…

Unfortunately, the quiet laugh was enough to make the brunette shift in his sleep, turning his face into the pillow he held onto and rolling over to his other side to face the watchful male sitting next to him.

Eddie instantly stilled at the movement, even holding his breath, until the sleeping male slowly settled down again with a quiet sigh.

He really didn’t want to wake him up. Not only was it rude but, the little Spider really was the most adorable thing when he was asleep like this. And by the dark bags under his eyes and the long line of drool striped down his cheek, it looked like Peter was enjoying his sleep just as much as Eddie was.

Against his better judgement, Eddie very slowly and very carefully pulled back the thin sheets that covered the hero’s body and laid underneath of it. He made sure to keep his distance from the sleeping brunette, not wanting to disturb his rest but still wanting to be closer.

Spider-man had been all over him last night, it was nearly suffocating. But suddenly being free from his demanding grasp was becoming a bit…lonely.

He reached over, never moving too quickly, and gently touched on the bird’s nest that sat above that adorable face of his, watching in amazement as he fingers quickly tangled between the wild strands of brown hair there. How on earth did he manage to get his hair in this condition? It was such pretty hair, too. Such a nice color. He should really take better care of it. Maybe after they ate breakfast, Spider would let him wash and detangle it in the shower-

“Ngh…”

Eddie instantly tensed at the sound the stirring brunette made, and quickly pulled back his hand. The blonde watched in silence as the hero began to toss in his bed once more, this time rolling onto his back and furrowing his brow. Damn, did he wake him up?

Peter tiredly raised a hand to his exhausted face and slowly ran his palm over where the curious man had just touched. And then, in a moment that made Eddie’s heart skip a beat, those brown eyes hidden beneath his eyelids finally appeared. The brunette didn’t acknowledge the other man’s presence immediately. His tired, and now narrowed eyes remained focused on the vaulted ceilings that hovered above, examining the room’s white walls with a furrowed brow and rather mystified expression.

“…Peter?” Eddie quietly called out, and immediately wished he hadn’t. The blonde had earned Spider’s attention once again, but the eyes he received was nothing that he could have expected, or prepared for. Peter stared back at the blue eyes that watched him, so bewildered, so confused, it made the blonde’s stomach lurch for a moment.

Peter clumsily hopped out of bed and backed up to the farthest wall in the bedroom, his wide eyes in a frenzy as they quickly scanned his surroundings, as if examining the space for the very first time, before his sights landed on the very silent man who had sat upright in his bed.

“Wha…what…? Where…? Why am I…?” the brunette tried to ask, but utterly failing to put a full sentence together. Eddie, still confused by the hero’s reaction, also stood from his bed, but made sure to keep a distance from the apparently confused man on the other side of his room.

“Why are you…naked?” Eddie asked, wondering if that was what Peter was so concerned about. Apparently not. Upon hearing his words, Peter looked down at his very nude body and turned completely red in the face. Shyly, and very adorably, the hero covered his exposed area with his hands and pulled his thighs together in a poor attempt to hide what Eddie had already thoroughly examined the night before.

“Yeah…sure…we can start with that…” Peter muttered in return, looking back up to the blonde with that same, perplexed expression.

“Well…” Eddie began, leaning back on the opposite wall and crossing his arms in front of his body. “I woke up and saw your suit on the floor. It was pretty…stained…” he said, unable to stop the smile from forming on his face. “…so I tossed it in the washer. I hope you don’t mind…”

Peter blinked.

“Suit?” he asked. “W-what suit?”

“You know. Your Spider suit. Black spandex, webbing detail, admittedly mediocre stitching, but, not too bad for you, Parker…” Eddie explained in return, teasing. Though in reality, he was everything but in a joking mood. Peter’s disoriented appearance was making the blonde a little worried. This wasn’t necessarily how he planned their first morning together to go.

“I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about. I’d never do that” he promised softly, taking a single step forward before pausing when Peter’s body tensed even more. But even through the twinge of pain suddenly tugging at his bare chest at the sight, Eddie uncrossed his arms and did his very best to smile.

“You can trust me, Peter” he said softly.

“No, that’s not…!” the brunette suddenly shouted, and quickly wiped the smile from the other’s face.  Eddie’s eyes glanced down to the floor by the hero’s bare feet, not really meaning to upset him…

 “…that’s not what I’m worried about…right now…” the blonde heard the other quietly say after a moment of silence, and looked up to the hero once more. The brunette’s eyes were closed, his head turned to the side so warily that he almost seemed a little, scared. The complete opposite from the audacious and demanding superhero who he had been with just a few hours ago.

What had changed?

“…my ass hurts…” Peter suddenly muttered out, his eyes stern as they stared at the wood floor by his feet. Eddie raised an eyebrow at the statement, and couldn’t stop the scoff from leaving his mouth.

“Sorry” he responded, earning the other’s eyes once more. “You were just so…” Eddie paused prematurely, feeling his face burn at simply recalling the events that took place last night. Of course Eddie had concerns that Spider-man might have been hurting himself when he so aggressively did what he did. But he seemed so willing. He even looked as though he was enjoying himself. Eddie just assumed that he liked it that way.

“So we _did_ do it. Me and you…last night…together…” Peter muttered with a quiet, breathless voice. A voice that Eddie didn’t like the sound of. Why was did it seem like all of this information was a shock to him? It was almost like…like…

“Peter? You _remember_ last night, don’t you?” Eddie asked quietly, and didn’t have to wait for a response. The strained look on Peter’s face was all the hero needed to see for an answer. His pale face, wide eyes and gaping mouth made Eddie’s stomach do flips as he did his best to process what the hell was going on.

“You don’t remember anything? Anything at all?” Eddie pushed on, staring at the hero desperately, but received nothing but a timid headshake.

“Nothing we did?” he muttered. “Nothing I…said?”

“I don’t…I just…I can’t remember…”

Eddie stared blankly at the hero in utter disbelief. Peter sounded genuine. He really didn’t seem to recall anything that happened. But that didn’t make any sense. Sure, he might have been a little drunk last night, but, to remember nothing? They were up all night!

Eddie wanted to continue to question the quiet brunette, to push for an answer he could understand, but the blonde could already sense that they were getting nowhere fast. Seeing Peter cornered in the edge of his room like this, naked and confused and scared, Eddie didn’t like it. He didn’t like seeing him like this…

Eddie sighed, raising his hand and rubbing the back of his neck. Even if he didn’t understand it, Eddie wanted to fix the situation he had suddenly found himself in. And that meant making his confused visitor comfortable.

The blonde took a quick look around his room, scanning his room for something that the smaller male could actually put on. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much that was readily available; it was laundry day, after all. Eddie stepped over to a nearby dresser and looked through its contents, hoping to find something there, and quickly spotted a white t-shirt and old pair of blue sweatpants. They wouldn’t necessarily fit, but, it was something…

Eddie turned around to hand the nude hero his clothes, but promptly paused when he spotted the other male actively examining his bare back, his flustered face completely beet red. Peter’s eyes wandered around Eddie’s body, completely engulfed in inspecting each and every corner of the half-naked male. That was until his large, brown eyes looked up and connected with Eddie’s blue ones.

They stood like that for some time, staring silently at one another as if they were truly meeting one another for the very first time. Eddie, with clothes in hand, turned to face Peter, but frowned when their connection was broken, the hero turning his eyes away to look at the floor instead. Eddie opened his mouth, perhaps to repeat those same, gentle words he had said just a few hours ago, but made a last minute decision to remain silent.

Despite all of the boasting confidence he displayed at work, Eddie was afraid to say something so personal. Spider-man accepted everything Eddie had to say to him, but with Peter, it was different. Eddie didn’t want to risk the chance of being rejected. He wouldn’t know how to handle it. So, for now, he would keep those words to himself.

“Try these” Eddie quietly said instead, extending the clothes out to the timid male. “They’re big, but, it’s something.”

Peter glanced up at the clothes, then slowly made his way over to him, his hands still covering his sensitive anatomy. He reached out to quickly take the clothes before holding them down to his groin, using them to help cover his nudity.

And, once again, they stood there in complete silence, Eddie staring at the quiet hero while the hero stared at the floor beneath them. They must have stood there for at least 30 seconds before Eddie finally sighed and turned back around again, realizing that Peter didn’t want to be seen getting dressed. It’s not like Eddie hadn’t seen everything the guy had to offer. Why’d he have to turn around? Peter’s shyness was pretty cute, yes, but he didn’t like being this…separated. He wanted his Spider back. The aggressive, attention demanding Spider he had known last night.

“…I’m sorry…” Eddie heard Peter call out, and he looked over his shoulder. Peter was dressed, the baggy clothes draped around his body hiding the pretty curves Eddie had come to love, and causing the blonde to frown. What was worse was the fact that Peter still refused to look up from the ground, as if forcing himself to keep his adorable brown eyes away from the other male. And Eddie didn’t like it.

“Sorry for what?” Eddie inquired quietly, unsure as to what he could possibly be apologizing for.

“Your back. Those scratches…”

The blonde frowned, then looked over his shoulder and suddenly noticed the various red lines that littered the skin there. He certainly felt Spider-man clawing at his back last night, but he didn’t think the marks would look so painful. Eddie hummed at the sight and ran a finger over one of the many lines. Wearing the marks of Spider-man, he didn’t mind it at all. In fact, the sight was strangely enjoyable to look at. He could hardly imagine what his ass must have looked like…

“Don’t worry about it. Though you should really consider cutting your nails” Eddie said, turning back to his remorseful houseguest and smiling softly. Peter, on the other hand, looked quite the opposite, appearing more guilty and sorrier than ever.

“Besides, I’m more worried about you…why don’t you come out of the corner, hm? Take a seat…” Eddie suggested, waving over to the edge of the nearby bed. Peter looked over to the side of the mattress, then gave a small nod before taking a step back and having a seat. Eddie stepped over and sat beside the quiet hero, deliberately sitting close so that the sides of their arms were touching, needing some sort of connection. It was hardly enough for Eddie, but for now, it would have to do.

“Alright…” Eddie began, not exactly sure how to start with explaining himself. How was he supposed to explain having sex with a guy that didn’t even remember it? Clearly, he’d have to proceed slowly and with caution if he was going to keep his house guest from freaking out even more.

“You came over for dinner last night. Remember?” Eddie asked. To his relief, Peter nodded in response, though his eyes still remained fixed on the wood floor below.

“Steak, and wine…” Peter muttered, confirming that he indeed remembered going to work the other day.

“That’s right.”

“And then we watched a movie together…”

Eddie smiled. Peter seemed to remember most of what happened…

“…but…I went to bed after that” Peter continued. “I remember. I went to your guest room and went straight to bed. I don’t remember coming here. I-I don’t remember being with you like this. I don’t remember…!” Peter insisted, tightly crossing his arms across his chest his voice clearly strained and broken, almost as if he were ready to burst into tears. “I wasn’t…I wasn’t ready!”

Eddie quickly raised his hand and gently patted the hero’s clothed back in an odd, distant way of soothing the hero’s frazzled nerves.

“Ssh, it’s okay…” Eddie cooed, running his hand up and down the length of the male’s back. “Would it help if I just told you? It might jog your memories…”

The brunette looked up to the blonde, a cluster of tears ready to spill over to his red cheeks, and causing Eddie’s stomach to lurch again. Parker was cute when he was emotional, but not like this. It broke his heart to see his houseguest in this pitiful state. The last thing he wanted to do was add to the hero’s misery, but, it was only right that Peter remembered what really went on last night.

And, a more selfish reason, it might enhance his chances with Peter if he reminded the guy of the connection they made together last night.

 “Alright…” Eddie began, clearing his throat as he thought back to the best place to begin. “Let’s start from the top…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but didn't wanna make yal wait for it (;  
> Whatcha think?
> 
> I'm currently trying to get that Sequel chapter out (if you guys read that story), so don't give up hope! I'll get it out as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!


	5. Stay

“Well…” Eddie began, taking a deep breath as he thought of the best starting point to start. There was just so much to talk about, so many experiences to explain. And the way the brunette was acting, it was almost like he didn’t remember spending time with him  _ever_. Eddie felt his face twist with grief, but did his best to keep himself cool and collected as he went back to the very first night he had met the illusive hero. 

“I guess it all started a few weeks ago. I had been walking the streets looking to get a picture of you. Well, a picture of Spider-man. It was late, and hadn’t really noticed how dark it had gotten, or the attention I was getting.” Even now, Eddie couldn’t believe he had been wandering through that neighborhood with his expensive camera around his neck. He was such a novice then, so naïve about how safe the big city was at night. 

“It’s not exactly my proudest moment, but, a few guys noticed me and followed me for a few blocks and, well, long story short, I got chased. Heh. Nearly got my ass beat. Can you imagine…?” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Peter quietly interrupted, his eyes expressing how confused he must have been. Eddie frowned at the question. It wasn’t exactly a good sign. He must have not remembered this, either… 

“Because you _saved_ me, Spider-man” he quietly said, and smiled at the wide-eyed, mystified look he received. “I ran into a dead end alley, and before those guys even got close, you swung down out of nowhere and beat the hell out them. I mean, Jesus, Spider-man, how could you not remember that? You were amazing! You were kicking and punching and jumping all over the place and-” Eddie took a deep breath past his smiling lips, feeling his adrenaline course through his veins at the very reminder of it.  

“I’d never seen anything like it…oh, wait…” Eddie stood from the bed and stepped over to a nearby dresser, remembering that he had taken a few photos during the course of the action. His prized possessions, so precious that J.J. would never get his hands on them.  

“They’re kind of blurry, but, I managed to get a few shots. Might help…” 

Eddie went into a drawer and searched through the variety of organized files there until he pulled out the one with the right pictures. Smiling, Eddie returned to the hero and handed him the folder before taking his seat beside him again.

“I didn’t get to thank you. You left in a hurry after that, but, I thought about you ever since…”

Peter timidly took and opened it, letting the papers rest on his lap before slowly going through each one. His reaction wasn’t exactly a good one. The brunette stared at the photos inside the folder for so long, his furrowed brow and confused expression making it clear that this moment wasn’t something the hero recalled. So disheartening. Eddie cherished that moment, and all this time, Spider-man hadn’t even remembered it… 

“Peter…” Eddie quietly said. “…please, just…just try to remember  _something_.” 

“I…” Peter closed his eyes and reached up to rub his forehead, as if trying to get his brain cells to fire. Still, the hero shook his head. “I don’t remember…” 

“It happened. I wouldn’t lie to you, sweetheart” he said. “Last night happened, too. And it was just as amazing as seeing you kick ass in the alley.”

Peter’s eyes remained locked on the photos in front of them, scanning each one cautiously, perhaps looking for…well, a memory. So far, however, he was pulling up blanks.

Fortunately, his boyfriend was smart, and used his logic to fill in the blanks.

“Okay. So, maybe…I don’t know. Maybe I’ve been _sleepwalking_? Maybe? Yeah…” Peter began, “That would explain these…” he said, holding up the photos in his lap. “…and the photos you give to J.J. Because I’m guessing those are real, too, right?” he asked, an eyebrow raised suspiciously.

“Of course. Every single one.”

“And…and maybe it explains why I’ve been so tired recently.” He raised his head. “But that still doesn’t explain… _this_. I mean, why? Why would I do this in my sleep? Why would I wear my _suit_ and do this?”

Eddie shrugged. “I don’t know about the suit, but you _were_ horny last night” he said matter-of-factly, noting the bright flush burning his adorably embarrassed face. “You acted on what you wanted. That’s all.”

“But…I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did” Eddie said flatly, denying the excuse. He reached up and ran his hand down the man’s messy hair, seeing the brunette’s expression turn sour. “You wanted it just like I did. I remember your face when you turned me down last night. I knew you wanted to say yes. Maybe this is your body telling you not to ignore your natural instincts.”

“My natural instinct to sleep with you?”

“Now you’re getting it.”

Peter scoffed nervously. “Eddie…that’s…that’s…” he began, shaking his head, and never finished. Instead he sat there in silence as Eddie combed through his locks with his fingers, the blonde quietly deciding what he next move would be to help comfort the notably stressed superhero. Then, it came to him.

“If you want, I can explain everything we did” the blonde offered with a smile. “Would you like that?”

“Why would I-?”

“So you don’t feel weird about sleeping with me. You’ll know exactly what we did. And who knows, it might spark a few memories.”

Eddie lowered his eyes, watching the man’s fingers fidget nervously with one another.

“Explain?” he repeated. “Everything?”

“Everything. I won’t leave out a single detail. Or better yet,” he paused, gently holding his head in place by his hair as he leaned close, pressing his lips against his temple before he jokingly whispered in his nearby ear, “I could just show you.”

Abruptly, Peter stood, clumsily dropping the photos from his lap to the floor.

“Ah, um. Well…actually” he began, crouching down to collect the fallen pictures, his face beet red, his eyes deadlocked on the floor. “I…uh, just remembered I’m late for this report, project, thing, I needed to do for J.J. and-”

“That report project thing. Selfies, right?”

Eddie could practically hear the swearing in Peter’s head. He’d never met anyone so awful at lying. Then again, perhaps he wasn’t that bad…

“You remember last night, don’t you?”

“No! I really don’t…” he answered, standing to his feet before extending the photos to the seated man. He wouldn’t take them. Instead, Eddie took a moment to examine the hero’s face, looking for any sign of deceit. But all he could see was fear.

“…why are you so…scared?” he muttered to himself. There was more to Peter’s reaction than just him being embarrassed of their night; he was afraid of something. He was scared.

And it wouldn’t take Eddie long to figure out what.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with your complications, would it?”

Peter’s body froze, several photos slipping past his fingers and falling to the floor again.

Bingo.

“So that’s the problem. Your scared your boyfriend’ll find out.”

He cut his eyes away, both glancing over to the door while simultaneously giving the blonde the answer he was looking for.

“That’s not the problem” he huffed. “I…this…I didn’t mean to do this” he quietly explained. “I haven’t even broken up with him-”

“Yet” Eddie quickly finished. “But you’re going to, right?”

Peter gave an effortless shrug. Obviously, he was still on the fence about their little affair, though to Eddie, it was far more than that. They had been together for nearly a month. And as far as he knew, Peter’s other guy had hardly been in the picture. But as Eddie witnessed the brunette’s nervous fidgeting, his indecisiveness, it became clear that he still had unrequited feelings for him. But why…when everything he needed was here? What could that guy give him that he couldn’t?

“What’s so special about him?” Eddie heard himself ask, thinking out loud.

Again, Peter gave a weak shrug.

“I don’t know…” he answered.

“What? Is he prettier than me?”

Peter scoffed nervously. “He’s…pretty in his own way.”

“Okay, so, no. And what does he do?”

Another shrug.

“Nothing special. Just, stuff. Side jobs.”

“Like what? What does that even mean? Construction? Drug dealer?”

Eddie blinked, then leaned forward and whispered, “Is he a superhero, too?”

Peter opened his mouth, but fell silent as he reconsidered his words. Eddie’s eyes widened, the silent answer hardly expected.

“Your boyfriend’s a _superhero_!?” he asked, forcing the brunette to quickly clarify.

“If we’re using the word ‘hero’ loosely…” he muttered nervously.

“It’s Tony Stark, isn’t it?” he guessed.

“No!”

“…Thor?”

“He’s not an Avenger. So stop guessing.”

Eddie frowned, but ultimately gave into the hero’s request. At least for now. Peter rarely took a hard stance on anything, and his resistance only peaked the blonde’s interest. If Peter wouldn’t tell him outright, he’d have to figure it out on his own.

Peter bent down to retrieve the fallen photographs once more. When Eddie refused to take them again, he simply set them down on the edge of the bed and took a step back.

“So…I’m gonna go now” he said awkwardly, his thumb pointing to the ever so distant door. “Thanks…or sorry, for everything. Heh. As applicable. Okay, so yeah…bye?”

“No.”

“I gotta go, I’ll be late to my thing” he insisted, taking another wide step backwards.

“And are you gonna wear my shirt to your thing?” he asked, pointing to the baggy white shirt dangling off his curves. Peter looked down.

“Where are my clothes?” he asked, scanning the room.

“In the wash. Along with your suit.”

He looked up and furrowed his brow. “Why’d you put-?”

“Because I’m doing laundry, and I thought you’d like having clean clothes in the morning.” His eyes cut over to the abandoned plate of food on the dresser. “And breakfast.”

“…when do you think they’ll be done?”

Eddie felt his eye twitch in irritation.

“Why are you rushing to get away?”

“I’m not.”

Eddie stood from the bed, and automatically, Peter took a step back. It wouldn’t do much to keep the blonde at a distance, as he quickly closed the gap with three large paces and put his hand on the top of his shoulder. Peter instantly began avoiding eye contact.

“What are you gonna do when you get home?”

“I…uh, I’m not. I’m going to that th-”

“You’re not going to a thing. You’re either going home or to your ex’s house. Which one, I’m not sure yet.”

“I’m not going to W-…his house.”

“Then you’re going home.”

Peter bit his lip and didn’t respond, though saying anything wouldn’t help reinforce his lie.

“Seriously. When you get home, you’re gonna think about what happened, and then you’re gonna start feeling bad, and then you’re gonna start regretting our date, and then you’re never gonna want to see me again.”

Peter paused, then gave a painfully awkward shrug.

“That’s…I mean…” he muttered.

“That’s exactly what’s going to happen if I let you leave like this” he said. “I don’t want that. I don’t want you to regret me.”

Eddie raised his hand under the younger man’s chin, finally fed up with his eyes looking at everything but him. Peter was hesitant, but finally gave in and looked in the blonde’s direction.

“Stay.”

“I…”

“When have I asked you for anything?” Eddie suddenly asked. “Never. One because I know you don’t have anything” he said with a teasing smirk. “But mainly because I like spoiling you” he admitted, relishing the dazed look in the hero’s eyes at the words. “But right now, I’m asking for this one thing. Stay. Please. Just so we can talk things over.”

Eddie could feel Peter tense when the hand on his shoulder slid down to the side of his hip. He pulled the smaller man in for a hug and buried his face in the brunette’s wild hair. He could feel his warm body pulsate as his heart rate spiked. He squirmed a bit, trying to get comfortable under the man’s sudden touch, slowly settling into the hold after some time. Even so, he could still sense the man was nervous. After everything that happened last night, Peter was still uneasy of hugging.

All the more reason he needed to stay.

“Please stay” Eddie repeated, hoping this small gesture would be enough to make the man reconsider. It would.

“…okay” a small voice answered, and Eddie grinned. He pulled back from the hug, marveling at the adorably embarrassed face under his chin, and intuitively pressed his lips against his forehead.

“Thanks sweetheart.”

Eddie reached over and grabbed the nearby plate of food.

With his hand on the small of his back, Eddie lead the anxious hero towards the bedroom door. “You won’t regret this” Eddie promised, unable to contain the smile on his face. “I’ll do everything I can to make you comfortable. Just relax and let me take care of everything.”

Peter didn’t say a word. He only nodded in agreement as he allowed the blonde to lead him out of the room and towards the kitchen table.

But they wouldn’t make it.

Somewhere between the room and the kitchen, Peter froze, his body suddenly tensing under Eddie’s touch. They stopped.

“Peter?”

Again, Peter remained silent, his eyes wide as they stared at his feet, his body quivering.

“What’s wrong?” Eddie tried, stepping in front of him and placing a palm against his bright red cheek. His eyes finally looked up. “…s-something’s coming out of me.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow, taking only a moment to analyze the words. He took a step closer and peered over the man’s shoulder, only to have him back away and yank the large shirt down to cover his thighs.

“Don’t look!” he demanded.

Eddie didn’t respond. Not immediately. He took the final steps to the kitchen and placed the plate down before returning to the shy hero and smiling.

“Are you embarrassed? That’s cute” he asked, and received the most adorable scowl in return.

“Don’t do that.”

“Let me see, sweetheart” he tried again, reaching for the man’s shirt, and was denied a second time.

“Stay back” the hero ordered, backing away again, his body quivering again. Peter shut his eyes and grimaced, waiting for the wave of whatever he was feeling to pass. It was only then that Eddie spotted the problem. As he looked at Peter’s shaking knees, he could see the line of liquid drip down the inside of his leg, slowly falling past his thigh and onto the wood floor below.

“Oh, Peter. It’s okay” he consoled, placing his hand on his shoulder. “That’s just me.”

“What?” he asked when his eyes finally opened.

“It’s me. From last night.”

The look in his eye was hard to describe. “You mean…?” he started but wouldn’t finish. And Eddie thought his face was red before.

“Do you want to wash up before breakfast?” he asked, still trying to determine just what the heck that look was. He could tell he was upset, but, was it embarrassment? Or something more?

Peter backed away, towards the guest bedroom. “Yeah…I’ll…be back” he said.

“No wait, I’ll start a bath. You’re still sore, right?” Eddie suggested, not waiting for a response before quickly making his way back to his bedroom. His on-suite bathroom really was better. The bath was large and had jets, a perfect setting for two people…

He prepared the bath quickly, plugging the sink, turning the water on, and throwing in a bath ball in a matter of seconds.

“Peter” he called, turning around and finding him standing in the doorway…still wearing that peculiar look.

“It should be done in a few minutes” he explained, his eyes focused on decoding his face. “Are you gonna be okay?”

He nodded, turning his attention to the bubbles forming over the water.

“I won’t be long” Peter announced, hesitantly stepping over to the tug, making great effort to keep his front to the watchful male. From there he stood silently, his eyes cutting back and forth between the bath and the blonde. What? Did he expect him to leave?

If it weren’t for that look in Peter’s eye, Eddie would have arrogantly stood his ground and made his case. But he was worried. He didn’t want Peter to be upset, especially with him. It was better to just give him his space. For now. Until he cooled down.

Without a word, he made his way out the room, closing the door behind him and leaving the brunette to take his bath. He could already feel the anxiety growing in his chest at the distance. Without him in sight, his condo slowly reverted back to the empty, desolate space he loathed. Eddie remained by the bathroom door, silently listening to the other man make his way around the other room, simply enjoying the sound of his presence.

It had only been a minute and it felt like he had been in there forever. How long did Peter expect him to wait like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey guys. Sorry for the wait. Life's been hectic but I'm slowly settling into things. Please forgive me :( 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. I'm working on adjusting my writing style. This one has a lot less detail but it's much easier for me to write. If you guys noticed it, liked it, don't like it, let me know. I love criticism. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll try to add some, ahem, situations, into the next chapter (;


	6. Decisions

Peter shut his eyes and sunk into the warm relaxing bathwater, trying to think of a plan to get out of this. Or if he should even try to. Spending the night with Eddie was something he should have wanted, right? That’s why they went out, spent time together, ate dinner. All in preparation for the day they’d finally…do it. No matter how strange things felt, this was normal. Sex was normal.

But, not when he already had a boyfriend.

He could feel his face twist at the reminder. How long was he going to lie to himself like this? This wasn’t normal. It wasn’t right. He felt sick, trying to underplay the fact that he was a cheater. The fact that he didn’t remember it didn’t help as much as it should. Because deep down, Peter knew that he wanted it. He wanted to sleep with Eddie. Bad. There was no downplaying that desire. He didn’t deserve to make himself feel better. And Wade, Wade didn’t deserve this, either.

What the hell was he going to say to him when he got back? Lying certainly wasn’t an option. Peter was bad at it, and the last thing he wanted to do was make the mercenary angry. Though, at this point there was probably no avoiding that. He’d have to be upfront. Honest.

“…we need to talk. Wade, we need to talk…” he practiced quietly. “I’m…something happened…don’t get mad, but…I’m…I’m…” he huffed. “A total slut.”

This wasn’t working. Peter slid his body down lower as he racked his brain for what to say. He reached up and ran his wet hands over his face and across his messy hair, polishing the wild strands back and out of the way. He threw his head back against the back of the tub and stared at the back of his eyelids, waiting for the right words to come.

A knock on the bathroom door would break his concentration.

Peter opened his eyes and looked to the door, watching it crack open after a few seconds.

“Hey” Peter called, leaning up as the door opened wider, revealing the blonde’s curious face.

“ _Hey_ ” he called out again as Eddie let himself inside, confidently walking forward as he juggled two glasses of liquid in his hands.

Peter’s hands quickly cupped between his legs, silently praying the bubbles were thick enough to hide his manhood.

“What the hell!?” he barked angrily, pulling a surprised gawk from the other man.

“Relax. I thought you might be thirsty so…” he said innocently, raising the glasses of orange juice to the sky. Peter felt his eyebrow twitch, not buying it. A likely excuse to see him naked…though the hot water did leave him parched.

“It’s juice.”

With a scowl on his face, Peter reluctantly extended one of his hands and reached for the cup. Eddie handed it over, his grinning face somehow more handsome than it was annoying.

“Thanks” he muttered before taking a sip.

“’course.”

The room fell silent. He could feel Eddie’s eyes watch him as he stood next to the tub.

“So…” the blonde finally began. “Enjoying your bath?”

Peter lowered his glass.

“I was…”

“Oh, I see. You’re still mad.”

Peter frowned, taken aback by the accusation.

“I’m not” he insisted quietly.

“You _seem_ mad” Eddie felt the need to point out. “You know I didn’t really have a choice. About how we did it last night. You controlled everything-”

Peter paused.

“What? I’m not upset about that” he said after realizing what the blonde meant.

“Then you are upset.”

“No…”

“But you just said you weren’t upset about that. Which would imply you _are_ upset about something. Something you haven’t shared with me yet.”

Peter huffed, but did his best to keep his composure. He still wasn’t sure what had changed between now and before he hopped in the tub, but it was clear the blonde was in the mood to tease.

“Did you come in here just to harass me?”

“No. I came here to make you feel better” he said, taking a sip of his own drink before setting the glass down on the edge of the tub. “Something’s bothering you. And it’s not because I’m in here. Ever since you woke up, you’ve been nervous and scared…” he explained. “You’re not acting like yourself. And I’m worried.”

Peter shrugged, not sure what to tell him. “Well, I’m fine” he insisted, though deep down, he knew he wasn’t. Something actually was eating away at him, making him feel bad, but he just wasn’t sure what. Seeing that mess drip from his body triggered something Peter had never felt before. Was it guilt? Perhaps disgust? He didn’t know…

Peter pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, his eyes looking past the fluffy bubbles around him as he silently assessed his emotions.

“Are you upset with _me_?” Eddie suddenly asked. Peter shook his head, too focused to entertain the blonde with a verbal response.

“You can be honest, you know.”

“I know, and I am” he insisted. “I’m not mad at you.”

“You’re _sure_ you’re not mad?”

“I’m sure!” Peter asserted for the final time. “I’m not mad at you, okay? I’m not.”

He could see Eddie’s grin out the corner of his eye.

“Good. I didn’t want to make this awkward…”

Peter blinked and turned his eyes to the other man, the sound of ruffling clothes catching his attention. Mistake.

His eyes widened as they stared at the sweatpants that pooled around the other man’s ankles. He could feel his dick twitch under the censoring hand as his gaze drifted upwards, past his flawless legs and up to the perfectly swollen cock that swung ever so hypnotically above his thighs.

He was staring.

He _knew_ that he was staring. But he couldn’t look away. It was just so…pretty. All this time, he was used to seeing a scarred penis, damaged and crooked and…imperfect. But this one…he never knew a penis could look so perfect and symmetrical and smooth and…

 “Look familiar?”

Peter quickly cut his eyes to the bubbles in his lap, red.

“W-why did you do that?” Peter asked, his voice giving away his discomfort.

He could see the blonde’s body shift his body, though he wasn’t exactly sure what he was up to. No way he was looking over there again. It was only until he felt Eddie stick his foot into the water did Peter connect the dots.

“ _No_ ” Peter ordered, covering his eyes with the palms of his hands before turning in the blonde’s direction. “No way.”

“Scoot up.”

“ _No_!”

“It’s my tub” Eddie reminded, as if Peter had forgotten.

“There’s not enough space…y-you won’t fit! _No_!”

But Peter was wasting his breath. His demands went unheard as the man continued to make his way into the bathtub, stepping behind the brunette and taking a seat, keeping his legs spread to allow space for the flustered male.

“Get out.”

“You’re making me feel bad” Eddie said as Peter quickly retreated to the far end of the bath.

“Leave! Seriously…” he huffed, lowering the hands from his eyes to grab onto the nearby faucet.

Another mistake.

How long was this guy going to torture him like this? He certainly could have lived without seeing Eddie’s wet, naked body surrounded by fluffy bubbles, his spread knees floating just above the surface of the water, the amused smirk on his perfect face aimed his way. It was like he was doing it on purpose.

“Don’t be mean. Come here” he implored, stretching out a hand for Peter to take.

Peter bit his bottom lip, looking down at the hand…or rather, the space between his fingers.

“No…”

“I’ll wash your back” he tried to bargain.

“…I don’t need you to do that…”

“But I want to. Please? Pretty please?” Eddie said, his smirk shifting to a more serious line. Unbelievable. This guy was willing to beg…

“No” Peter said for what felt like the thousandth time. Still, the blonde wouldn’t get the message.

“Aw…So mean to me…” he said in a mocking tone, his hands reaching out to take the distant male by his hips and reel him in closer. Peter half-heartedly resisted, releasing the tub’s faucet to cross his arms as his back was pulled between Eddie’s thighs and into his front. He kept his eyes low to the water, not sure if there was any other safe place to look. Not that it would matter. He could feel every inch of Eddie’s body as he laid his weight on the front of his torso, pressing against the hard abs that the bubbles hid from view, feeling his perfect cock jab his lower back.

“See? Isn’t that better?”

Peter sealed his lips, refusing to answer.

“There’s nothing wrong with a little intimacy between lovers” Eddie assured. “I know you don’t get that at home.”

Peter was far too flustered to give Eddie a proper rebuttal. Intimacy? Lovers?

“It’s only natural that you’d be nervous. You’re not used to the attention. Let’s change that” he continued, his hands dipping down to the water to take Peter’s arm before sliding his palm over it, running the soapy water over his skin as the brunette watched in silence. His lack of response wasn’t that he agreed with what was happening, but he certainly didn’t mind it. His heart fluttered as Eddie took the time to confidently wash him, running his bare hands across his arms and to his chest, from his chest to his back, back to hips…

…and it felt good. Until his hands slid from the sides of his hips to the top of his thighs. Peter instantly tensed.

“Relax” the blonde instructed, continuing to lower his hands between his legs before pushing them farther apart. “You haven’t cleaned it yet, have you?”

Peter could feel the blood drain from his face.

“W-wha?”

“You know. The cum.”

Peter cringed at the sound of the word. “Yeah, but, d-don’t worry about it. I’ll get it.”

“No way” Eddie said. “I put it there. I should get it out, right?”

“I said don’t-”

“I know what you _said_ ” Eddie said. “And I know what you meant. They’re not always the same.”

Peter turned his head, looking at the smug male with narrowed eyes. Was this guy serious?

“Just relax and let me take care of it” he instructed, his hands sliding towards the inside of his thighs. “I’ll clean out every drop.”

Peter huffed, too embarrassed to mentally admit his excitement at the promise. He really shouldn’t allow this, but what could he do? The brunette resisted the urge to snap his legs closed, worried that a superhuman jerk reaction might hurt the other man. His knees trembled, struggling to remain open as Eddie neared his target, sliding across the shaking skin until his fingers paused against his clenched hole.

“You’re still not relaxing” Eddie noted in his ear, only making the problem worse. “Does still hurt?”

Peter nodded his head honestly, afraid of hearing his own voice.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart” he said. “Don’t worry. We’ll take it slow. Nice and slow.”

The man reached out with his free hand to clear away the shrouding bubbles on the water’s surface.

“…hey.”

“Don’t move” Eddie instructed.

Peter opened his mouth to dispute, but quickly fell silent when he noticed the look on Eddie’s face. He’d never seen him look like this before. It was something about his eyes. They were wide and focused and…wild. It was almost as if he was mesmerized. Or hungry.

“I don’t know who I like more, you or Spider-man.”                           

Peter quickly lowered his hands and covered his groin, hiding himself. This was seriously getting dangerous. Eddie obviously wanted to do more than just clean. If Peter didn’t stop this, if he didn’t walk away now…

“…ah.”

“Oh. Did that feel good?” the smug blonde asked, finally breaking through and pushing two of his fingers into the hero’s tight opening. His body clenched around the invading appendages, throbbing against them as they twisted and massaged his sensitive walls. Peter’s head fell back, fighting with his body not to enjoy this.

“What are you hiding there?” Eddie teased, reaching down with his free hand to wrap around the brunette’s wrist. He pulled on it, easily removing Peter’s obstructing hand and revealing Peter’s embarrassing secret. The brunette looked down, mortified, as his standing cock swayed in the warm water, completely exposed to Eddie’s prying eyes.

“Such a pretty thing to hide from me.”

“Eddie…” Peter breathed, wanting to hide his shame but failing to. His urge to cover up was dampened by that part of him that liked being watched. He could feel the blonde’s widen eyes exploring every inch of the submerged penis, taking in the sight as if it were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. It was…nice. Did he really think it was pretty?

Peter could feel the blonde lean in closer, his mouth moments away from his ear. “Ask me.”

“ _What_?” Peter squeaked, watching Eddie’s hand rest on the hero’s hip, dangerously close to his standing cock.

“Do it” Eddie insisted. “We can’t leave it like that, can we?”

“Leave what?” the flustered brunette asked, as if he didn’t know. “I…d-don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh, yes you do. I don’t want you to suffer so be a good boy and tell me what I want to hear.”

Peter bit his lip. Fuck…

He opened his mouth, but his trembling lips sealed shut. Eddie didn’t actually expect Peter to say it, right? Seconds past as Eddie’s hand patiently remained in place. Even the fingers up his ass had stopped moving.

“…you can’t be serious” Peter said, almost whining.

Eddie hummed, nipping at the top of his ear, willfully remaining silent. The hero huffed. This asshole, he was _teasing_ him again.

Maybe…maybe this was good. Yeah. He shouldn’t be doing this anyway, right? This was wrong. Besides, Peter didn’t _need_ this. Right…?

“You’re whimpering” Eddie noted, the hand on top of his thigh slowly inching closer to its target. “What are you thinking about-?”

“Nothing!”

“I don’t think you’re being honest. Just say it.”

“…”

“Don’t you know by now that you can’t hide things from me? I’m too clever” Eddie boasted, subtly stroking his own confidence. “So what is it this time? Is it just because you’re shy, or are your ‘principles’ getting in the way?”

Huh, maybe Eddie was clever…

“We…we shouldn’t be doing this” Peter said quietly, drawing a dramatic sigh from the annoyed blonde.

“What? You mean this?” he asked, suddenly twisting his fingers inside his hole, the tips brushing barely brushing against his throbbing prostate. Peter bit his lip, refusing to encourage the man with a moan. His toes curled, legs twitched. His voice wouldn’t give the feeling away, but his body certainly would.

“Your ass is sucking my fingers in. It knows what it wants. And your dick…”

Peter watched as Eddie’s hand lifted from his leg to hover over the standing piece of flesh, never satisfying the brunette with a touch, too patient to give him what he undoubtedly wanted.

“You’re torturing yourself, because of your morals. But you’ve got nothing to prove” Eddie explained. “Not to me, not to yourself… _certainly_ not to your ex. Nothing should be holding you back right now.”

Peter let his head fall back against the man’s shoulder, slowly finding reasons to agree with the blonde’s logic. Was he trying to prove something?

“No one’s around. No one’s judging you. It’s okay to like this. You do like this, right?”

Peter sheepishly nodded, earning himself a smile from the other man. Fuck, that stupid face was mesmerizing. How could he deny him anything?

Then again, Eddie hadn’t really _asked_ for anything.

All of this…attention…it was for Peter. It was _all_ for Peter. The brunette shifted his weight, only now realizing that Eddie, too, had grown hard. But surprisingly, the blonde hadn’t even attempted to touch himself. He was too preoccupied with Peter, making sure he was comfortable, giving him the attentiveness he needed. And it wasn’t just now. Eddie always put Peter’s feelings before his own. Now…last night…hell, every date they’d been on, Eddie was so courteous and sweet and…devoted to taking care of him.  It was like he _cherished_ him. Why was Peter just now realizing this?

Peter blushed. Wow.

Maybe he hadn’t given the guy enough credit.

“Now tell me what you want” Eddie asked again.

He sighed, feeling his mouth slowly give in to the blonde’s request. “I…” he struggled, clamping his eyes shut, balling his hands into fists. “…want…you to touch me.”

“Where?”

Peter huffed, he reached down and took Eddie’s wrist, guiding it down lower until the man’s fingers brushed over the surface of his cock. Smiling, Eddie wrapped his hand around the base of Peter’s penis, slowly running his palm up and down his length, easily pulling the quietest moan from the nervous hero.

“See? Not so bad, right?”

Peter bit his lip, giving a small nod as he hummed out another moan. “What a pretty sound” Eddie complimented, leaning down to press his mouth on the side of his neck. His teeth slid against his skin and gently bit down, giving Peter enough of a distraction not to notice the increase in his tempo. Peter moaned again, this time more openly, as his hips involuntarily twisted and jerked to the rhythm of the man’s tempo. Regardless of his mind’s indecision, his body seemed to know exactly what it wanted. It called for Eddie, his ass pulsated around the submerged fingers, clenching and sucking the digits whenever they moved. He could feel the fingers drive deeper and faster into his ass, relentlessly pulverizing his prostate until Peter’s quiet moans quickly became noisy cries of pleasure. So much for nice and slow…

The brunette reached up and grabbed the sides of the tub, needing to hold onto something, the sound of cracking ceramic under his hands fading under the splashing water and breathless whines.

“That’s it” Eddie encouraged, breathing against the side of his bare neck. “Good boy.”

Peter blushed, too lost in the feeling to respond. Eddie was watching him, listening to him. It was embarrassing, and yet, as he opened his eyes and looked up at the other man, his eyes thoughtful and concentrated, a part of Peter really, _really_ liked the attention. He admitted it, silently. He liked it when Eddie stared at his naked body buck to the rhythm of his hand and shudder at the hot waves of pleasure. Peter unconsciously spread his thighs further apart, not to give the blonde better access, but so he could see him better. Eddie’s eyes shifted from Peter’s body to his eyes, his hungry gaze examining the dazed face below. His lips trembled as his body climbed, feeling the slickness of his precome slide across his cock under the warm water. The pleasure was simply becoming too much to bear. With each passing stroke, Peter lost all ability to think clearly. His back curved against the man’s frame as his build-up reached its breaking point. The solid tub crumbled in his hands as his body reached its peak.

“Eddie…” he moaned, looking up to the man’s face, happily meeting his watchful blue eyes again.

“Coming?” Eddie questioned, grinning widely when Peter bit his lip and gave an honest, docile nod. The man leaned in, his smile pressing against Peter’s red, swollen lips. He hummed, drowning in the deep kiss, moaning as Eddie’s mouth sucked and tasted his. That was all it took for Peter to reach his climax. His eyes fluttered to a close as the pressure in his groin released through the tip of his dick. He broke their kiss to open moaned the man’s name again, his tense body melting against his from, his head falling back and resting on his shoulder, his eyes too heavy to open. Eddie could be heard laughing in the background, finding pleasure in the site. His hands slid to a halt, never releasing him or pulling out, but simply pausing.

“Did you like that?” he asked, and would receive a tired nod in return. It seemed like forever since he felt so…good.

“You know, Peter…” he continued, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock, gradually pressing down until Peter began to squirm. “…you can have this whenever you want. Just ask.”

Peter hummed, fighting the smile that tugged on the sides of his lips. Whenever he wanted. Was this guy serious? He sunk deeper into the water, relishing the idea.

“Now turn around.”

Peter paused. “W-what?”

“You heard me” Eddie said, a grin on his face, raising his hand and turning his finger in a circle. “Turn and face me. I want to take a look at you.”

“W-why?” Peter said, turning his body only after Eddie took his wrist and encouraged him to. He sat there on his knees, his hands lowering to cover the space between his legs, suddenly embarrassed to be seen.

“Oh, Peter…” he awed, looking the man up and down. “Look at how adorable you are.”

“Don’t do that-”

“But you are. Oh, and would you look at that” Eddie said, something else catching his attention. His eyes looked to the edge of the tub, staring in awe at the newly formed cracks that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. “You broke the tub.”

Peter’s eyes widened, assessing the damage. Peter looked down at his hands, watching the remnants of ceramic float off his hand and sink into the soapy water. He cut his eyes over to the other man, giving a sheepish smile.

“Oops” was all he could say, his mind too busy calculating the expense to think of anything else. How much were tubs, anyway?

To Peter’s luck, the blonde didn’t seem upset with the loss of his master tub. If anything, he looked fascinated, running his finger along the ugly crack, awing at the damage in amazement.

“Incredible” he murmured, finally looking up to Peter and smiling. “You did this without realizing?”

“I didn’t mean to-”

“No, no. It’s fine. It’s just…it’s amazing. _You’re_ amazing.”

Peter smiled back, shrugging awkwardly. What was he supposed to say to that? Eddie might have been a jerk at times, but he sure knew how to leave him speechless.

Eddie sighed, looking down at the tub below.

“Water’s kind of gross now” he pointed out, running his hand through the tainted bath. “We should finish in the bedroom.”

Wait…what? Finish?

Peter watched Eddie lean forward and stand from the tub, revealing the painfully hard cock that had hid beneath the water, his body quickly clarifying what he meant. Eddie’s cock look big before, but in its full erection, it was huge. Peter’s eyes followed the bubble-covered cock across the room where it and the rest of Eddie’s body was quickly dried by a white towel.

“Or do you just want to sit in the soup and stare?” a voice said, breaking him out of his trance. He looked up, watching Eddie run his towel over his chest, raising it up to offer to the other man.

“Eddie…” he began, slowly easing himself out of the tub. “I…”

“Oh no. Do I have to give you another pep talk?” Eddie preemptively asked, taking the liberty of drying Peter’s body himself, slowly running the soft towel over his ticklish skin.

“No” Peter answered, flinching away when Eddie went over his hips. “I just…you know how I broke the tub? Accidentally?”

“Mmhm…”

“Well…what if when we do it…I accidentally…?”

“Break me? Heh. You won’t.”

“But what if I do?”

“Sweetheart, you worry too much” Eddie said, tossing the towel to the side and wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulder, slowly leading him out of the room and to the bedroom next door.

“Look at me. I’m still here, right? After last night?”

Peter blinked, giving the other man’s body a quick look. He was right. Other than the scratches on his back, Eddie didn’t seem hurt at all.

“But…how?” It didn’t make sense.

Eddie scoffed. “Would you like me to show you?”

They paused by the side of the bed. Eddie leaned down and retrieved something from the nearby nightstand before balling it in his fist and having a seat on the edge. “Come here.”

Peter froze, nervous. With his heart chasing and hands trembling, his situation quickly became all too real. Was…was he really about to happen?

A hand wrapped around Peter’s wrist and encouraged him closer, leading him to face Eddie’s seated body.

“You need to relax” the man said gently.

“I’m relaxed.”

“Then come here.”

“I _am_ here.”

Eddie smiled, then patted his thigh. “No, right here. Straddle.”

Peter hesitated, at first, but would follow Eddie’s direction after feeling him pull his arm with a little more force. His thighs spread wide to get across the top of the man’s legs. Eddie released Peter’s arm to take him by the small of his back, keeping their torsos together, pressing his cock against his. Their size difference only became apparent then. Eddie’s hard cock towered over Peter’s flaccid counterpart, pressing its overbearing weight against the smaller penis and quickly giving the hero another thing to worry about. Was this going to hurt?

“You’re shaking. Are you nervous?” Eddie asked, adorably tilting his head.

Peter looked up and shook his head. “’m fine…”

Eddie hummed, not believing it but not pushing the subject.

Instead, Eddie took the opportunity to lay kisses on the side of Peter’s neck, the sweet pecks starting out gentle before teeth began to slide across his soft skin. Peter couldn’t help but shudder, a cool shot coursing up his spine. He could feel his heartbeat pound against his ribs as Eddie committed to the bites, pinching the skin between his teeth before sucking it with enough force to make the hero whine.

Eddie hummed happily in response to the noise, then pulled back to get a good look at him. Peter couldn’t tell what his own face had looked like, but it was clear Eddie enjoyed it. That hungry look in his eye was back, and as hot as the guy was, the way he stared gave Peter a sudden jolt of discomfort.

Peter shut his eyes, trying not to question it, putting the feeling off as nervousness.

Eddie pressed his mouth against Peter’s, helping erase his strange thoughts with a seductive kiss. Peter could feel the smile on the blonde’s face as the kiss progressed, his pleasure helping put the hero at ease. Any worry he felt quickly disappeared as Eddie took control of his body, his curious hand moving from the hero’s back to his front, wrapping around the base of his cock and slowly rubbing his palm against his still sensitive penis. Peter pushed back from their kiss and writhed away, whining in discomfort and halting the painful movement.

“Too sensitive?” Eddie questioned, and grinned when Peter nodded.

“Shame. You have a lovely voice, Peter” he complimented. “Wish I could hear it every day…”

Peter said nothing to this, though his mind certainly agreed. Being honored with Eddie’s magical hands didn’t seem like a bad idea….until Eddie continued.

“It could happen, you know…” Eddie raised his other hand, using his thumb to flick open whatever was hidden behind is fingers. It only became apparent that it was lube after the blonde tilted his fist and began to cover his own cock with the clear, slippery substance. “You could stay here, like this, and I could please you whenever you asked.”

Peter looked up and gave a nervous smile. What was Eddie asking exactly?

“Would you like that?” he continued when Peter failed to answer.

Eddie tossed the bottle to the side, and soon Peter would watch in amazements as Eddie wrapped his hand around his manhood and slid his grasp up and down, spreading the slick grease across the surface of his cock.

“Would you like to have this every day?”

Peter’s face burned red hot before giving the man a nervous shrug. “I don’t know…” he admitted with a quiet voice. Eddie hummed, clearly unsatisfied with the answer. His hand reached around the hero’s hips and pressed a slick finger against his hole, easing it inside and quickly pulling another moan from the anxious brunette.

“How about now?” he asked, only taking a few seconds for the tip of his digit to find his prostate. Peter wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders and balled his fist, keeping his hands off Eddie’s body as he struggled to keep control of his super strength.

Things only got worse when Eddie reached down with a second hand, inserting another finger and spreading Peter’s opening as far as it would go, leaving it agape and ready for filling. Eddie raised the man from his thighs and adjusted his hips, positioning his standing cock directly under the stretched hole. Peter could hear himself panting as the tip of the larger cock pushed against the throbbing orifice, its head slowly disappearing inside.

“You want this, right?”

Peter whimpered, giving a small nod.

“You need it?”

“Yes” Peter submissively moaned, feeling the blood flow back into his hardening cock, his ass pulsing for attention.

“Then,” Eddie said, his body pausing to lean into his ear. “Say it.”

Peter huffed. Fuck. Not this again…

He bit his bottom lip, his pride succumbing to his body’s weakness.

“I…I” he breathed. “I need your cock.”

Eddie grinned at his victory. “Good boy” he praised, squeezing the meat on Peter’s ass before slowly lowering his small frame down.

Peter’s body shook as it struggled to accept the slick, invader into its hole, clenching against each inch of hot flesh as it buried itself into the tight void.

He moaned, arching his back as his body tried to adjust to the overwhelming sensation. Eddie was huge, but the extra weight of Peter’s body pushing down on his cock made the pressure more intense. The pain and pleasure left him seeing stars as his ass hit the cock’s base, swallowing it whole and desperately squeezing.

Eddie shut his eyes and moaned, too, giving Peter an opportunity to get a good look at his face. He felt like a pervert getting off on such a lewd expression, but he couldn’t help himself. His penis twitched at the sight, ready for its second dose of attention from the pretty male.

But first, his ass. He reached up to hold Eddie’s shoulders, trying to focus on keeping the human safe as he slowly began to move. The feeling was powerful. Pleasure shot up his spine and back down to his dick as his body bounced on the slick member. Fear and anxiety were a distant memory as he slowly fucked the blonde, keeping a watchful eye on Eddie’s closed ones, monitoring his excited expression.

Eddie’s hands shifted from his ass and up to his hips, helping the hero keep balance as his bouncing became more confident. Eddie opened his eyes, watching the red faced brunette come alive on his cock, looking him in the eye as their bodies slammed into one another.

Soon, Eddie made a second attempt at Peter’s penis, reaching up to hold the now erect member in his hand. The hero moaned, slowing his tempo for a moment as Eddie rubbed the energy out of his front. His body would quickly come to a halt, his panting breath and lewd sound of a slick hand fucking his cock filling the room.

“Don’t stop” Eddie breathed, leaning closer to put his teeth around the top of his ear. Peter whined an answer.

“…can’t” he huffed, his thighs clenching around Eddie’s hips as the pressure increased. His anus squeezed around its hot invader as the pressure became too much to bear. Peter threw his head back, staring at the white paint on the ceiling as his body fell captive to the pleasure. He shut his eyes, too distracted to feel embarrassed at what he’d say next.

“…’m coming” he warned, his hip beginning to buck., stimulating his prostate as Eddie’s hand increased in tempo. Peter moaned, announcing it again. “I’m coming…”

He could feel Eddie’s eyes on him as he neared his climax, not caring about his desperate appearance, his embarrassing words. Nothing mattered but the moment…

Until it was disrupted.

A second away from his climax and Peter reached down, suspending Eddie’s hand and opening his eyes. “What?” Eddie breathed, only taking a second to hear it, too. “What is that?”

Peter’s eyes cut from Eddie’s face to the doorway behind him, staring into the other room.

“Peter?”

“It’s…um, my cellphone.”

Eddie paused, then let out a boisterous laugh.

“Cute” he hummed, pressing a kiss on the side of Peter’s distracted face. “I didn’t know you liked cartoons-”

“I don’t.”

Peter pressed his weight against the tops of Eddie’s shoulders and pushed himself up, too distracted by the innocent melody to recognize the pain and pleasure of pulling off the other man’s cock so suddenly. Eddie took him by the hips, attempting to keep him straddled.

“Hey.”

Peter turned back to him, having no trouble stepping down to the floor, despite the other’s attempt to hold him.

“You’re not answering that”

“I’ll be right back” Peter muttered, stepping away from the bed and making his way towards the door.

“We’re sort of in the middle of someth- hey. _Hey_. Peter…” Eddie called as the brunette stepped away and slipped through the door. “Peter!”

Peter ignored the blonde’s call as he walked dreadfully towards the uplifting tune. He hadn’t heard his cellphone make this noise in months. So why now? Why of all times did that stupid My Little Pony ringtone have to blast through his phone speakers? Peter nervously fiddled with his hands, ignoring the discomfort in his groin as the innocent song lead him to the guest bedroom on the opposite end of the condo. He walked up to the doorway and hesitantly opened it, his eyes drawn to the far end of the room where the bright light of his cellphone radiated on top of the dresser by the bed.

Peter approached the device and picked it up, not remembering setting it there but far too distracted to care.

Deadpool’s photo lit up the screen, his red and black mask all too foreign to Peter now. The mercenary stared at the man through the bright photo, his eyes smiling, his grin pushing past his leather mask. The phone began to shake as Peter’s hands trembled, a wave of guilt suddenly rushing through his thoughts. It had been months. _Months_. For Wade to call him now, of all times, at this moment…

Peter whipped his head forward, looking to the bedroom’s only window.

Was he…no. No. That was impossible. Peter could sense when the mercenary was nearby. His guns and swords always left the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

He wasn’t nearby. Peter couldn’t sense him. For now, things were quiet. Safe.

Until the melody went silent. Peter looked down at the black screen, staring at it for a moment before scrambling to call the mercenary back, suddenly remembering something. Wade was notorious for teleporting when Peter didn’t answer his calls. He couldn’t let that happen. Not here, not like this.

“I was calling you.”

Peter jumped, turning on his feet to find Eddie’s nude figure leaning against doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, his annoyed eyes narrowed. Peter scanned the man for only a moment before turning his attention back to his ringing phone, his mind too busy to get lost in consoling the blonde.

“What are you doin-”

“Nothing” Peter preemptively answered, holding the phone to his ear as he waited for the other side to pick up. “I’m on the phone, so…”

Eddie hummed.

“Who is that?” he asked, leaning up from the doorway and making his way closer. Peter took one glance at the approaching man before moving away, hardly ready to have this sort of conversation.

Unfortunately, Eddie was…clever.

“That’s the boyfriend, isn’t it?”

Damn it.

“We’re in the middle of making love, and you take a call from your boyfriend?” Eddie mused, taking Peter’s lack of response for confirmation. He approached Peter and took him by his hips, pulling him forward and pressing their torsos together. “Is he more important than me…?”

“I have to” Peter huffed, breaking past his hold and leaning his back against the nearby wall. “He only calls when he’s in town.”

“So what?” Eddie said with a scrunched face and nonchalant shrug.

“So…he could be nearby.”

“ _So_?” he repeated. “Doesn’t really matter if you’re breaking up with him.”

Peter cut his eyes to the side.

“You are breaking up with him, right?” he asked, stepping up and standing toe to toe to the hesitant hero. “That’s why you ran over here.”

“…over the phone?”

Eddie shrugged. “Seems fitting, don’t you think?”

Peter frowned. Wade had done some pretty shitty things, but, to break up with him like this…Peter wasn’t a monster. Besides, was he even _ready_ to break up? He hadn’t worked out the wording, the reasons...what was he supposed to say?

Eddie raised his hand, flashing a smile. “Want me to do it?”

“…Why hello, baby boy.”

Peter’s hand quickly wrapped across Eddie’s mouth as the voice against his ear stole his attention. Wade. His gut dropped at the sound of the deep, rumble of the male’s voice on the other end of the line. As angry as he should have been…he couldn’t deny that a small part of him _missed_ him.

He lowered his hand from Eddie mouth and gripped his chest. This feeling…this wasn’t what he wanted to feel when he did this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.


	7. Honesty

Eddie stood on the other side of the room with his arms crossed. Though he hadn’t said a word, he was clearly having trouble holding his anger back. As his finger tapped aimlessly against the side his arm, his eyes glared sharply at the brunette, silently warning him to get off the phone.

Whatever Peter did, he needed to make it quick.

Peter took a deep breath, waiting for his brain to collaborate the right words. Act natural. Just…act natural.

He pressed the phone to his ear, letting the words flow freely.

“Hey Wade…” Peter started. No turning back now… “…n-no time long see…”

Eddie scoffed, and Peter shot him a glare.

Wade chuckled on the other side of the line. “Smooth. What’s wrong, babe? You sound nervous.”

“What? No…I’m…” Peter shrugged his shoulders, trying to find the right excuse. There wasn’t one. Because Wade was spot on. Peter was nervous. Nervous, and ashamed and _dirty_.

He took a deep breath, feeling his chest tighten.

“I…”

He lowered his head, feeling the confidence drip from his brow. This wasn’t working. He couldn’t fool Wade. The guy could read him like an open book. He couldn’t do this.

“I…” he tried, but once again came up empty.

“What is it, baby boy?”

Peter shook his head. “Nothing” he said as confidently as he could.

“ _Something’s_ on your mind. Wanna tell me what?”

Peter shook his head again.

“Why not?” Wade asked innocently.

“Cus’ nothing’s wrong” the brunette insisted, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder to wipe his sweaty palms against his thighs. “I just…I missed you, so…”

Eddie sighed obnoxiously across the room. His folded arms fell to his side as he approached, his eyes glossed over with an agitated glare. Peter raised a finger to his lips, silently begging him to keep quiet.

“Aw. I missed you, too” Wade cooed in Peter’s ear. “I got back last night but you weren’t home. I couldn’t find you. Was startin' to get worried.”

Peter didn’t respond. He was too focused on Eddie, nervously watching the man as he stood nose to nose with him, his sharp eyes unwavering, a menacing grin slowly stretching across his face.

Before Peter could stop him, Eddie tilted his head and leaned forward, feeling his breath tickle his ear.

“You’re making me jealous” the blonde whispered, his voice sending chills down his spine. Peter could hear the growl laced behind his playful tone. “Wrap it up…so I can take you back to bed.”

Peter shrugged his shoulders, apologizing with his eyes as he shifted backwards, pressing his back against the cold wall as he failed to put distance between Eddie and the phone. No good. Eddie took a step forward, effectively cornering the hero before leaning into his ear again. “I mean it” he reinforced. “Hurry up, Peter.”

Peter clenched his teeth. Before he knew it, Peter was gasping, feeling the older male press his lips against the front of his neck, sliding his tongue across the brunette’s gulping throat.

Peter slammed his eyes shut, bottling his moan. He sucked in a shaky breath as Eddie’s teeth grazed the skin on his neck, biting and sucking his trembling exterior until an innocent whine slipped past the hero’s lips.

“Peter?” the phone said.

“Yeah!” Peter squeaked, “Yeah. Oh, I’ve been…busy, you know?” he said, struggling to stay focused on both men at once. He took a step back, walking himself into a corner and trapping himself between the wall and approaching blonde. Peter preemptively shook his head, knowing it wouldn’t do him any good but praying it might.

In the blink of an eye, the blonde was gone, his body dropping to his knees, his face just inches away from Peter’s dwindling erection. The hero stilled, his heart nearly breaking through his chest.

“Yeah, I see. I checked out your photo in the paper” Wade announced. “Black is a slimming color, but I dunno. Just ain’t you, you know? What’s up with that?”

Eddie glanced up, sporting a final cheeky grin.

“…don’t…” Peter pleaded quietly.

“Don’t what?” the phone responded.

The blonde leaned forward, his eyes locked on the others as his smirking lips engaged the tip of the twitching cock, slowly sliding forward until the length was completely submerged within the blonde’s wet, hot mouth.

“…Peter…” Wade hummed.

“Huh?” the hero breathed back, shaking his head at the blonde so hard he nearly snapped his neck. No good. Eddie’s tongue tasted every inch of Peter’s shaft before his head bobbed back and forth, the beautiful friction making his knees shake, the unholy sounds hypnotic.

“The suit” Wade said.

“R-right…the suit” Peter repeated, trying to stand up straight. “It’s black now.”

“Yes. I know. Why is it like that?” Wade continued to push. “Going through a phase?”

“W-what?” he said, furrowing his brow. “I…I dunno…it just kinda…happened.”

“Just kinda happened, huh?”

“Yeah…” Peter huffed, his breath hitching when Eddie’s face nuzzled against the hairs on his groin. Peter’s cock was so deep in the blonde’s mouth, it was a miracle he wasn’t gagging. Peter watched, suddenly curious as to what the man would do next. Peter never had his body…tasted…like this before. He’d never felt this way before. And it wasn’t just the blowjob.

It was the attention.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he couldn’t lie to himself. A sick part of him wanted it. Deserved it. Wade in one hand and Eddie in the other. Hearing the mercenary’s voice rumble in his ear, feeling Eddie’s mouth service his cock…to have all of it, he liked it. No. He  _loved_  it. It was an intense feeling, dirty and wrong, and yet so satisfying.  Perhaps being alone for so long had changed him, perhaps it made him greedy. It was the only explanation. He should hate this, he should despise himself for doing this, but…

Peter groaned mindlessly, his head falling back to the wall.

Who was he kidding? He fucking loved this…

Eddie hummed, satisfied with the embarrassing moans and whines the hero thoughtlessly made. The blonde sucked him hard, swallowing the brunette’s length so deep Peter’s body was beginning to go numb. He leaned down, his hands running through the blonde locks, encouraging his raunchy behavior against his better judgement.

“You seem distracted” the phone hummed.

Peter’s lips trembled. “Yeah…” Peter struggled to say. “Mmm kinda in the middle of something...”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm huh.”

“And what exactly are you doing?” Wade questioned, something in his tone shifting.

“Just” Peter breathed, his eyes fluttering closed. “…hanging out…”

“But I thought you said you were busy.”

“I am” Peter corrected quickly, his eyes popping back opened, his head jerking up from the wall. “Yeah…I gotta get this thing…report…done. Boss needs it before noon, so…”

“Oh, okay. Like a report project thing.”

“Yeah. Exactly…”

“Okay, well why don’t you come over when you’re done. Let’s say 12:30? Love to hear all about it.”

“Come over?” Peter repeated before his body flinched back into the wall, feeling Eddie’s teeth purposefully graze the tip of his cock, his narrowed eyes shooting an unspoken reminder.

That’s right. As nice as this attention was, it wasn’t why he picked up the phone. This was serious. After all, Peter had something very important to tell his long-time boyfriend. His body shifted anxiously, his eyes cutting away from the blonde’s and over to a faraway corner, hoping to divert the pressure funneling into his core. His face cringed as he worked his brain, trying to think of the best way to summarize everything he’d bottled up for the past few months. There was so much to say…so many cards to throw on the table. He couldn’t possibly say it all over the phone, and yet he was too much of a coward to do it in person. There was no other choice. If he was going to do this…if he was going to end it, he needed to do it now.

Peter parted his lips.

“Wade?” he pushed out.

“Yes, baby boy?” Wade hummed, the innocence in his tone suggesting he had no clue what was about to happen.

“I…can’t come over. Anymore.”

Eddie nodded in agreement, resuming his slow, meticulous descent down the length of Peter’s shaft. Peter’s knees buckled as they struggled to stand up straight, his mind refusing to be distracted from his goal.

“Why not?” the phone asked. “Don’t you like coming over?”

“I do, but…” Peter’s voice hitched, and he threw his head back. Why? Why was this so fucking _hard_?

“But?” the phone questioned.

“But I…can’t, I…don’t…I think…” Peter’s eyes gravitated down, looking to Eddie’s face for what could only be described as confirmation. Was this person really what Peter wanted? Was he making the right decision?

Was Eddie capable of filling the void Wade would leave?

Eddie leaned back, releasing the hero’s appendage from his lips and rising to his feet, his blue eyes on _fire_.

“I can’t believe it. You’re hesitating” the blonde stated flatly, sucking his teeth when the hero failed to respond. “ _Why_ are you hesitating?” he huffed, standing to his feet to lean into Peter’s available ear, chanting his spell. “When you know it’s over?”

“I’m waiting, baby boy” the phone instructed calmly.

“He left you here. He _ignored_ you,” Eddie whispered. “He didn’t care about your feelings. Don’t spare his.”

“Peter” the phone called.

“He only calls when he’s in town. Isn’t that what you said? You’re only important when it’s _convenient_ ” the blonde suggested. “Don’t you think you’re worth more than that?”

“…’course I do” Peter huffed.

“Then tell him so” Eddie pushed. “…dump him.”

Peter sighed. Dammit…

“Wade?” he began, swallowing his fear with a heavy gulp.

“Peter?” the phone responded.

“I can’t come over because...” Peter clenched the phone, hearing it crack under his fingers. “…because I can’t _stand_ you!”

Wade scoffed, as if unphased by the comment.

“Oh yeah?” he deadpanned.

Peter’s body stilled, shock jolting through his chest. He clenched his teeth, irked by the asshole’s lack of reaction. What the hell…didn’t he care?

“I _hate_ you” he tried with a sharper tone, his anger laced to anguish as the mercenary’s boisterous laugh rang through his ear. He bit his quivering lip, refusing to sob, refusing to let the man know how much it hurt.

But it _did_ hurt. And those feelings, Wade couldn’t have cared less. The man continued to laugh, the spectacle of Peter’s insults somehow amusing to the absent boyfriend, his lack of sympathy telling.

“You don’t care, do you?” Peter huffed, his voice beginning to crack. “You _never_ cared. I’m just a game to you-”

“Now you know that’s not true” the phone interrupted, his laughing simmering down. “Maybe you _want_ it to be. But you know it’s not.”

Peter scrunched his face. “Why would I want-”

“Well, for one” Wade began slowly, “you’re lookin’ to validate yourself. You need a reason to hate me…so you don’t feel bad about your dirty little secret.”

Peter opened his mouth to retaliate, but quickly pursed his lips. Secret? What did he mean by that…?

“Don’t make that face” Wade mused. “You know exactly what I mean.”

“F-face…how do…you know-?” he began to ask, but wouldn’t get the opportunity to finish, his words interrupted by the sudden burst of orange light that filled his space. Peter slammed his eyes shut and flinched back into the wall, the hairs on his neck upright as the quiet hum of the teleporter powered down by his ear.

Wade.

It was him. Peter knew it, even without looking up. He could feel his heat, his energy, standing at his side, hovering over his naked frame.

Eddie gasped, his feet stumbling back to make room for the new figure crowding the tight space. The hero remained perfectly still, keeping his head low and eyes shut, too much of a coward to face his fate.

“I know…” the mercenary rumbled from above, “…because I’ve been watching.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops...


End file.
